Chained Maiden
by Fuyutaro son
Summary: What if Naruto was a girl instead of a boy? What if his mother's unique chakra was actually a Kekkei Genkai? With her mother's Chakra chains bloodline limit, can a female naruto handle the world? FemNaru!  T for language
1. So it begins

**Chapter 001: So it begins**

**Summory: **What if Naruto was a girl, and what if his mother's unique chakra was actually a Kekkei Genkai? FemNaru!

**Pairing:** GirlNaruto/? (you guys get to vote on it, just tell me who you want it to be an in the end, the one with the most requests will probably be it)

**Rating:** Currently it's only T, but I may very well change it to M at a later time.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to Naruto in any form, I do not own Naruto or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort, I am simply a fan that wrote this for my amusement as well as for the amusement of my friends. I also do not own Final Fantasy 9, any other Final Fantasy series, or One Piece for that matter either. No money was made from this in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money anyway. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters. I also do not own any of the Final Fantasy stuff, so please don't so me for using them in this either. Once again, I don't have any money, so please don't sue me.

**Huge ass warning and note:** Well, first I think I should point out that this fic is going to have some major spoilers in it, especially near the beginning. Hell, even the summery itself has a spoiler in it about Naruto's mom, so you know there are going to be some more, but don't worry, almost all of them are about Naruto's mom and dad (and whirlpool country as it is kind of a given). As such, I am giving all of you fair warning right now, THERE WILL BE SPOILERS! This fic starts from the very beginning of the anime/manga and continues onward.

As for the fic itself, I think I should give you a basic description of the things that will and will not be in this fic.

The first thing I want to cover are the things that I absolutely hate about most Naruto fics (especially 'Naruto is a girl' fics), which you will not be seeing in this story. So if you hate them to, then don't worry, you won't be reading them here, and if you like them... To damn bad. don't bitch, don't wine, and don't flame, you've been warned.

**One:** The first of the thing from the category above is 'I've been fighting for so long to hide who and what I am, and now that everyone knows, I can finally be weak and frail and depend on a man for everything' Mary-sue girl-naruto stories. I hate them. End of subject. They just piss me off. In my fic, most people WILL think that Naruto is a boy, but she's not hiding that she's a girl, they just look at her jumpsuit and assume she's a boy (**Spoiler:** kind of like her mother when she was a kid in the anime/manga).

**Two: **The second item that falls under the 'things I hate in most fanfics' category is the 'Let's all jack up the teams' stuff. Sorry, but it isn't happening in my fic. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke will still be team seven when they become Genin, and Kakashi will still be their Sensei.

Well, I'm sure there are other things that should go on that list, but at the moment, I can't think of any, so let's get onto the list of stuff you can expect in this fic:

**One: **Firstly, in this fic, the unique chakra Uzumaki Kushina's had in the manga will be a Kekkei genkai in this fanfic called Tenchēnton (it means Heavenly chain release. Why call it that? Because Kushina's unique chakra doesn't have a freakin name in the anime or manga, all that is said about it is that she could create chains and spikes with it, and I could have called it physical release, but that just sounds perverted.) which has 6 different levels (much like the Sharingan has 5 known levels, 1 tomoe, 2 tomoe, 3 tomoe, Mangekyō Sharingan, and traded Mangekyō Sharingan, but I'm also adding a sixth level to that one as well). You'll find out what all the levels of the Tenchēnton do when Naruto finds out, but don't worry, it actually makes sense and isn't an 'all powerful' piece of junk that a lot of people tend to give Naruto in fanfics. It has it's weaknesses (a crap load, actually, T_T I just couldn't bring myself to make it impossibly strong, no mater how much I wanted to.) just like all kekkei genkai do.

**Two: **For this fic, I will be using the Japanese names for the moves, though I will have some form of a translation to tell you what moves they are in case you haven't seen enough of the anime/manga to know that a Kage Bunshin is a Shadow clone.

**Three: **For the simple sake of those reading this fic, I am not going to bother telling you what is a spoiler and what I just completely made up, that way you can just assume that it isn't an actual part of the series.

PS, Monurial Hospital is not supposed to be Memorial Hospital , it's a name I made up, because I felt like it.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

_(Demon or Inner Voice)_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The view of The Village Hidden In The Leaves from the top of the Hokage monument, a set of four stone faces built into the side of the large mountain that makes up the back wall of the village, is said to be one of the greatest sights you can ever see in the village. It is said that you can only know true beauty if you look out over the village from the mountain's top at sunset, it was truly a sight to be seen, but sadly, on this night, a night that would forever be known as one of Konoha's darkest days, the sight from the top of the mountain didn't portray any kind of beauty. No, instead, it displayed nothing but horror.

The sight that the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, saw from standing atop his own stone head was less then beautiful.

Almost a third of Konoha, the village he had dedicated his life to protecting, was almost completely destroyed. The south gate was in ruins, only half of the Hyuga compound still stood, and a large section of the Monurial Hospital, one of the only two hospitals, was completely gone.

If it wasn't for the fact that that particular hospital had been evacuated along with the villagers, there would have probably been many casualties.

The site of the destruction and mayhem before him almost brought him to his knees. He had seen many place destroyed, but never in his entire life had he ever seen his own village in such a state. Even in the years of the third shinobi war, the village had never suffered this amount of damage.

Sure, a building or two had been destroyed by an enemy attack in the past, but the he or one a few squads of ANBU, the shinobi elite, had always been able to show up in time to stop them before the damage got to severe. Unfortunately, it wasn't a group of shinobi from a foreign village or a group of random missing nins that were attacking. No, the enemy that was completely bent on destroying everything in its path was much more dangerous and horrifying then any man could ever be.

Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi No Yoko, better known as the nine tailed fox, king of the demons, or the strongest being that had ever roamed the elemental nations, was attacking the village and attempting to destroy everything in its path. Its tails, a good fifteen or fourteen times longer then the Hokage tower was tall, and it had over seven floors in it, six of which were above ground! As for the beast itself, its chin was about at the same height as his office in the tower was, though luckily the beast hadn't yet made it to the inside of the village and had only damaged the houses, homes, and wall near the edge of it.

While Minato stared out at the sight before him, trying to come up with a way to save the village and all of its inhabitants, one of the fox's long tails lashed out and slammed its tip into the ground just to the left of the same tower he had been thinking was beyond its reach.

Blinking a few times in surprise and letting his impassive mask slip for a moment, just long enough to display his shock and horror at what he had just scene, Minato mildly cursed the fox for its lack of good aim.

"Damn it! I could have been free from all of the paper work!" he muttered sadly, causing all four of the giant stone Hokage heads in the mountain to sweatdrop at him, including his own. (Kami: … I know the paperwork is bad, but... Seriously?)

Slightly embarrassed at his own outburst, and eternally grateful that no one was around to see it, Minato schooled his face, reapplied his emotionless mask, and went back to racking his brain for any and all possible solutions to the horror that was the fox.

Just as an idea finally came to him, time seemed to slow down around him. As he continued to look out over the village at the fox, another one of the fox's tails lashed out and crashed into Konoha's larger, and primary, hospital. That particular hospital had been even further away from the fox then the tower was, and it hadn't been evacuated yet. He, along with many others, had assumed that it was safe and had been using it to treat as many of the wounded as they could as well as anyone with medical problems that kept them from being able to be moved. Sadly, one of the patients that hadn't been able to be evacuated was very close to Minato.

His wife.

Though his wife Kushina was originally supposed to be evacuated with everyone else, she had gone into labor just as the fox had been sited off in the distance. Normally, they would have still tried to get her out of the village, but sadly, she wasn't nearly far enough along in the pregnancy to actually have the baby yet. Giving birth to a child when you were only a little over six months pregnant is always dangerous, both for the mother and for the child, add in a massive attack on the village, and it caused several complications to pop up, and then there was the other thing...

As soon as time started moving at a normal pace again, Minato was off, using his famed Hiraishin no Jutsu, or Flying Thunder God Technique, to zoom across the distance between him and the hospital, his only thoughts being his wife's and child's safety.

Appearing in the damaged area of the hospital a moment later, Minato was horrified at what he saw. The entire area was littered with nothing but ruble and specks of blood. After a moment of looking around at the destroyed area, praying to find a survivor or two, Minato decided to move on, unable to sense anyone with his chakra. Just as he turned to make his way into the rest of the hospital, hoping to find that his wife was safe, he spotted something that made his blood run cold.

It was one of the hospital's location plaques, one of the ones that told people what part of the hospital they were entering, and the location it said he was in was the maturity ward. Hoping against hope that Kushina and their child was alive somewhere under the ruble, Minato created a handful of Kage Bunshins and got to work, moving as fast as he could while being careful not to stand on any of the large stones in case someone was under one of them.

Luckily, it didn't take him long to find something.

Just as one of his clones was about to lift up a particularly large stone, a which chain made completely of chakra shot right through the stone, slicing it in half from underneath and causing the stone to fall to the side in piece.

Recognizing the technique, Minato and his clones quickly moved over to the large whole that had been uncovered by his wife's favorite Jutsu. Reaching the large whole in less then a second, he couldn't help but to sigh in relief when he saw a woman with long bright red hair down to her thighs slowly make her out of the whole, carrying a small bundle in her arms.

"Kushina!" he shouted in relief, helping her the rest of the way out of the whole while pulling her into his arms, crushing his lips against her's.

Surprised by his actions, Kushina simply kissed him back while being careful not to disturb the small form in her arms. She could feel her husbands worry in his kiss and could tell that he was only moments away from having a nervous breakdown.

When Minato finally ended the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes, clearly relieved to find that she was alive, though they both knew that that wouldn't be the situation for to much longer. Kushina was already on borrowed time, and there was nothing that either of them could do about it. The best they could hope for was the one thing that he could think of, something that she had known was the only option from the moment of the original attack...

Just as Minato was finally about to say something to the one woman he would give anything to save, or at least the only one that he knew of at the moment (which was about to change), the Nine-tails lashed out with another one of its tails, once again completely destroying a section of the village. The building the tail practically exploded, leaving bits and pieces of it behind and causing a loud bang that was almost deafening.

A bang that woke up a certain someone that had somehow managed to stay asleep through the attack on the hospital.

"Waaah! Waaah!"

Startled by the sudden crying, Minato's head snapped in the direction of the little bundle in his wife's arms, which was now wiggling slightly.

"Is that-?" He asked hesitantly, gently moving the part of the blanket that blocking the infant from view out of the way, only to blink stupidly when he was met, not by green eyes, but by vivid blues that were accompanied by a small tuft of blond hair. "Huh-?" He asked in surprise as his brain tried to process what he was seeing and the bottom of his stomach nearly fell out.

"Minato, calm down." Kushina said softly, knowing exactly what was going through her husbands mind as it was only natural seeing as absolutely every single member of the Uzumaki clan had red hair and green eyes except for Uzumaki Mito's granddaughter Tsunade and grandson Nawaki. (1)

Seeing that her husband wasn't going to calm down until he knew that their baby was safe and still hadn't figured out that the child in her arms was actually their baby, mostly because he knew that the coloring was very off, Kushina rolled her eyes and informed him of who he was looking at.

"Minato, dear, calm down, I know that the hair is blond instead of red and the eyes are blue instead of green, but this IS actually our child, it's just your coloring instead of mine." Kushina said, still a little surprised by it herself.

It was kind of an unwritten rule that families with kekkei genkai usually all have the same coloring.

For the Uchiha clan with their Sharingan, the copy eyes, they all had onyx colored eyes, pale skin, and hair that was either dark blue or black.

For the Hyuga Byakugan, the all seeing eyes, they had White-silver eyes without pupils, pale skin, and hair that was either such a dark shade of brown that it was almost black, or a dark blue color.

And lastly, for the Uzumaki clan with their Tenchēnton, the heavenly chains release, they all had red hair, lightly tanned skin, and bright green eyes.

Every single Kekkei Genkai that was passed down from parent to parent seemed to take with it a very particular coloration.

The only known exception to this rule in Konoha was the Senju clan, the clan that Mito had married into, but then again, ever since Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage, married Mito, Kushina's great aunt, their children hadn't inherited the Tenchēnton, and for some reason were unable to use the Mokuton even though all the test say they had it, or rather that Tsunade of the sannin has it as she was the last of the Senju clan.

In short, the fact that their child is blond, has blue eyes, and yet still clearly has the Tenchēnton, which was proven when a nurse took a small bit of blood to do some blood work in order to make sure the baby was fully healthy and the wound healed up within a second, was just odd.

After a few moments of blink at both Kushina and the baby, Minato's brain finally seemed to catch up and comprehend what his wife had just said, causing his face to break out into a wide grin that threatened to split it in two even though the village was under attack.

"Really?" He asked happily, taking another look at his son, or so he thought. (seriously, don't you just love how sonogram always seem to get it wrong?) "So, this is our son, huh? Hm... he has your eyes, though the coloring is obviously mine, and he definitely has your lungs as well."

Hearing her husbands comment, and choosing to ignore the blatant innuendo that was directed at her instead of bashing her husband in the head for his perversity, Kushina smiled broadly at her husband, happy that she had gotten the girl that she wanted instead of him getting the boy that he had already been yapping everybody's eyes off about.

She was really going to enjoy this. Ever since they found out she was pregnant, even before she got the sonogram, which had caused a few hours of headaches for her in and of itself as it had, at the time, confirmed his hopes that they were having a boy, Minato hadn't shut up for even five seconds about all the training he was going to do with his 'little slugger', which he had already nicked named their son, not for the game that some people played over in Suna, but rather for the fact that Tsunade had practically adopted Kushina when she came over to the village as she was her only living relative at the time and was therefor their child's adopted grandmother.

If she had to her about their 'little slugger' one more time, Kushina was going to kill her husband in the most painful way possible. She loved him to death, but there was only so much 'my little slugger will kick your son's ass Fugaku' sleep-talking while trying to sleep a woman can take before she brakes every bone in her loving husband's body just to get some sleep at night.

"You'll be showing Fukagu's kid Sasuke who's the real man in no time!" he cooed happily, completely missing the maniacal laugh his wife let out. (A/N: No, this is not a pairing! Don't worry, I already said that you guys get to tell me what the pairing will be!)

"Actually, Minato, that's not entirely true." She said, completely unfazed by the large tail that destroyed a building a little ways away from the three of them.

"Huh?" her husband asked stupidly, to busy cooing over his 'baby boy' to notice the look his prankster wife was sending at him.

As stated before, she was going to enjoy this, and if he was fine with making perverted comments while talking about their child, she could do the same.

"Well, I was just saying that she won't be showing Sasuke who's a real man, though she might help him become one when their older." She said evilly, thinking about all the planning and plotting her and Mikoto, Sasuke's mom, could do to get their children together in the future.

The two of them had been friends for a long time and had made comments about what they would have done if Kushina was having a girl, and now, since the stupid sonogram machine had screwed up, they could actually do them, and getting their kids together was just one of the many plans.

Then again, with Kushina's days numbered, Mikoto would have to take up the slack and do all the work herself...

Still cooing over his 'baby boy', it took Minato several minutes to finally figure out what his wife had just said, which instantly caused him to freeze and look up at her blankly.

"Come again?" He asked, his brain momentarily freezing up on him.

"Sorry Honey, but it looks like your dreams of your son showing up Fugaku's aren't going to happen, we had a girl." She said happily, causing his jaw to hip the ground, before adding in the same tone. "Now, all Mikoto and I have to do is slip some sake in yours and Fugaku's evening tea, and our girl will have a nice husband in the future."

_'NOOOOOOOOOO!' _Minato's mind screamed at him, demanding to know how this could happen.

There was no way in hell he was going to let his baby girl marry Fugaku's son. The two of them might be friends, but Fugaku could be a total ass, and he just knew that young Sasuke, even if the boy wasn't even a year old yet, would follow the same path.

Seeing her husbands look of distress, Kushina smirked, only for it to turn into a sad smile a moment later when she realized that neither of them were going to get to see if their daughter and Sasuke actually did end up together, for she knew there was only one way to save the village and their son and that it would kill her husband. Add in the fact that she herself was already dying...

Seeing the look on his wife's face, Minato knew exactly what she was thinking of, and couldn't help but to feel the same way. It would have been one thing if it was just himself that was going to die, but the moment that led up to the Kyuubi attacking the village had dictated that they both would meet their ends as soon as the beast returned to the village.

Three weeks ago, the two of them would have said that nothing would ever be able to keep either of them from their unborn child, but it all changed when a man wearing an orange spiral designed mask showed up and ripped the Kyuubi from the Seal on Kushina's stomach. If it wasn't for the incredibly strong life force that gave the Uzumaki clan its famous longevity, she would have been killed instantaneously, but as it was, it aloud her to stay alive for a few extra weeks.

Sadly, however, contrary to what most of the people that new she had gone into labor thought, it wasn't the Kyuubi's attack that had induced labor. No, what had induced labor was the fact that her ridiculously strong life force was finally giving out. The fact that she was still functioning even though she only had a few hours, or maybe even a day at most, left, was amazing in and of itself.

"You know what we have to do." He whispered sadly, finally breaking the silence, though a large part of him didn't want too.

"Yeah, I know. I wander if she'll ever forgive us..."

Pulling her back into his arms and resting his chin on top of her head, Minato steeled himself to say what was needed to be said. "Kushina, she'll understand when she's older that we didn't have a choice. It's either this, or we let her, ourselves, and everyone else die. At least this way, she and the village can survive, and I know the villagers will take care of her for us, and I trust our friends to protect her with their lives. This is the only way."

Sighing heavily, Kushina nodded, knowing that he was right. The only way they could save their daughter, was to seal the Nine-tails back someone once again, just as it had been sealed within her herself and Mito before her. She knew it had to be done, and she knew that the only way for it to actually happen was for her husband to sacrifice his life doing it, so that wasn't the real problem she had with it.

No, the problem she had with it was simply that she and Mito had lived happily lives only because the villagers didn't know that they were Jinchūriki, but the village _would_ know who the new Jinchūriki was, and that could only mean a life of strife and pain. No matter what her husband thought of the villagers, she knew better: they were still only human.

She knew that other Jinchūriki lived very painful lives and were usually either tormented by their villages, executed by them (which always had the effect of releasing the demons inside of them, ironically), banished by them, or turned into mindless killing machines who's soul purpose in life was to be their village's weapon. They were always treated as outcasts, and often picked on by everyone.

And to make matters worse, only an Uzumaki could be the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko.

While other demons could be sealed in just about anyone, the Nine-tailed demon king was much to powerful to be sealed inside just any living being. Even if you use the most advanced sealing technique known to man kind, the Shiki Fūjin, or the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, which summons Shinigami himself to do the sealing, the Beast would simply break free of its binds after a short period of time. The only ones that could contain the beast we those that had a Kekkei Genkai that could suppress the beast's powers, like the Mokuton or the Tenchēnton. (2)

Even with the Tenchēnton, the villagers would probably only see her as the demon, which meant that their daughter was in for one very hard life.

Sadly, there was nothing she could do about it, the best she could hope for was that her friends would take care of her little baby.

"Ok, let's do this." Kushina finally said after watch the Kyuubi destroy yet another thing, this time another part of the outer wall.

Just as the two of them were about to set off for the battle field, Kushina paused, realizing that there was something she needed to take care of first. When Minato realized that she wasn't moving, he paused and turned to look at her, sending her a questioning glance.

Shaking her head 'no' in answer to his an asked question, knowing that he was asking if she was having second thoughts about this or something, Kushina adjusted the position of the bundle in her arms, and made a quick hand seal, creating a single Kage Bunshin. The moment it popped into existence, the Bunshin simply nodded at her, turned around, and ran off to do the task it had been created to complete.

"Love?" Minato asked in confusion, looking at his wife while trying to figure out why she had just created a Kage Bunshin when they were about to head into battle.

"Well, neither of us are going to be around for her while she's growing up, so I decided to have a Bunshin right a few letters for her so that she'll be able to get to know us in a sense, at least a little." She explained, causing a look of understanding to form on her husbands face. After a moment, she added: "I also had the Bunshin go create an imprint crystal, which I think you should do as well."

"Imprint crystal?" He asked in confusion, having never heard of an 'imprint crystal' before. "What's that?"

"It's a small crystal that holds a copy of someone's mind, memories, and personality. You need some form of a solid Bunshin in order to create one. I figured it was the least we could do for her." She explained, smiling sadly when her husband realized what she was saying.

The best their child would ever know of them, would be a copy of their thoughts and personalities.

Nodding to his wife and knowing that it was probably the best that he could ever do for his daughter, Minato created a Kage Bunshin as well and had it run to catch up with his wife's Bunshin. After watching the clone disappear into the distance, the two of them nodded sadly to each other and, along with their little infant daughter, headed towards the very center of the destruction, towards the Kyuubi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When the two of them arrived at the battle field with their little girl still in Kushina's arms, they were unsurprised when they found that the destruction and chaos was even worse near the center of the battle. The only thing that actually did surprise the two of them about the site in front of them was the fact that the Kyuubi seemed to have stopped moving forward and was instead thrashing around in confusion and pain as a large flame burned across its back. They also noticed that it's eyes seemed to have a slightly glaze to them, indicating that it was also under some form of a Genjutsu.

After a minute of looking around, the two of them spotted Fugaku, who was kneeling on the ground a short distance away from them, glaring up into the eyes of the beast itself with his Sharingan fully activated. It was clear that whatever it was that he was doing to keep the demon at bay was starting to wear him out, and he wouldn't be able to keep it up for very much longer.

Seeing this and knowing that it was time for her to step forward and play-out her roll in this battle, Kushina turned to Minato, and gently handed him her little girl, cry slightly at the fact that this was going to be the last time she herself was ever going to see her little baby.

With her baby safely in her husbands arms, Kushina's eyes suddenly turned cold and full of fury. She then turned those furious green eyes onto the bastard fox that had dared rip her little family Apart and started running through hand seals, performing the technique that would forever remind the world of why she was called Akai Chishio no Habanero, Konoha's Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, a tittle she had achieved both because of her fiery red hair and for her massive temper. (3)

"Tenchēnton: Ketsugō kusari No Jutsu!" (Translation: Heavenly chains release: binding chains technique!) She shouted, causing five long white chains covered in spikes to shoot out of her back and into the ground, which then sprouted out of the ground around Kyuubi and sprang up to engulf the demon lord.

Within moments, the demon was completely covered by the chains and tied to the bound to the ground, unable to move even an inch in his new white spiked suit of chains and spikes. As for the spikes themselves, each one was embedded into the fox himself, while several nine foot long massive spikes at the end of the chains were embedded into the ground, holding the beast in place. (4)

Surprised by the sudden appearance of the chains, and knowing that there was only one woman in the entire world that could create them every instantly backed off from the demon and helped Fugaku, who had just fallen to his knees in exhaustion, up off the ground and started cheering on the very pissed off redhead.

"Fox, if you move even an inch, you shell know pain greater then anything you can imagine." Kushina growled out calmly, giving the fox a leveled look that said, quite plainly, that she wasn't joking and that she could, and would, do exactly that if he even tried to escape.

If it wasn't for the fact that Minato was married to her and therefor was probably the only man that had ever pissed her off and lived long enough afterward to regret it, he probably would have been surprised by her anger, but as it was, he knew she had been holding off her anger at the fox for destroying the hospital with her child still inside it ever since she had crawled out of the rubble. She had always been very good at only taking her anger out on those that had caused her to get angry in the first place, and sadly for the fox, taking the life of countless infants and trying to take the life of her little baby girl was now at the top of the very long list of things that could piss her off, making him by far the greatest living embodiment of the term 'totally screwed'.

Not that that really fazed the fox, but, then again, there is no accounting for stupidity in demons.

"GRAH!" the beast roared, struggling in vein to get free of the chains, only for the chains to suddenly tighten and grow two foot spikes on them, causing it to thrash about slightly in agony.

As stated before, if there is ever a woman you don't want to piss off, Kushina would definitely be her, with her adopted mother Tsunade being a pretty close second.

Though, if Tsunade had been a redhead...

The Hokage monument itself almost seemed to shudder at the very thought.

"I said don't move, bastard, and I meant it!" She shouted angrily, tightening the chains considerably in her rage, causing the fox even more pain then it had already inflicted on itself in its struggling.

While the fox was struggling and writhing in pain, several of the village's shinobi, including the retired third Hokage himself, finally spotted the the three of them, mostly due to Kushina's shouts of anger.

"Hokage-sama!" One of the men shouted as the small group made their way over to them, only to pause for a moment when the realized that there were five white chains coming out of Kushina's back, chains that were both embedded into the ground and were the same chains that were now holding the Kyuubi down.

"Motoroshi, status report!" Minato called, snapping the momentarily stunned man, who had heard of the chakra chains but had never seen it before, out of his daze and drew everyone's attention back to himself.

"Sir! The beast has taken out four ANBU platoons, three fourths of the south wall, and several buildings. In an attempt to fight the beast, the Aburame used their kikaichū bugs to try and eat some of its chakra. While this did not do much damage, it appeared to have been enough of an irritant that the demon turned from it's course and attempted to destroy the group. Unfortunately, the Aburame clan's men quickly tired and had to be rushed to the hospital for chakra exhaustion. With the aburamas out of the way, the beast returned to it's original spot and started making its way forward once again, at which point Fugaku-sama used a large Katon (fire Jutsu) to deal some damage to the beast, and then used his Sharingan keep it occupied." The man, now known as Motoroshi, standing at attention and waiting for his next set of orders along with this own group.

"The Sharingan? It was actually able to slow it down?" Minato asked in surprise while glancing at his wife to make sure she was holding up OK.

If he didn't get to work soon, then her effort to hold the Kyuubi would be all for nothing.

"Yes, I was surprised as well, as was Fugaku himself too." Sarutobi, the retired third Hokage, stated as he stepped forward from the group. "Minato, why have you brought a child with you, surely you aren't planning what I think you're planing."

Having not noticed the bundle in his arms before, everyone instantly turned their attention to the the little baby girl at the thirds comment, wandering why their Kage would bring an infant onto the battle field.

"It's the only way." Minato said sadly, looking down at the infant in his arms. "If we don't do it, then the beast will will destroy everything and kill everyone in its path. My only hope is that the village treats her as the hero she is for this."

Sighing heavily and knowing that there was no point in arguing as there really was no other way, Sarutobi decided to attempt to convince Minato to allow himself to perform the sealing of the Nine-tails demon in his place, though he already knew that it was pointless to even try.

"Minato, let me do the sealing in your place. You know that I've studied the scroll enough to perform it, just as you have, and I've lived a much longer and fuller life then you, not to mention the fact that you just had a child." Sarutobi pleaded, taking a look at the child in an attempt to get his point across, only to notice that there was a slight problem with the child coloration. "Huh? What-? Minato, what happened to your child?"

Understanding what the man was asking, as well as what he was thinking, Minato opened his mouth to explain, only to be stopped a second later when the Kyuubi made a particularly violent thrash that caused the ground under them to shake.

"Sorry old friend, but I think it's time we get a move on, and beside," Minato stated, turning his gaze once more to look at the elder Kage. "I made a few modifications to the seal to put a little something special in into the containment system for the bastard fox, and we don't have time for you to learn the modifications."

Nodding his head in understanding, the two Hokage turned their attention to the task at hand and got to work, moving as fast as they could in hopes that Kushina would be able to hold on long enough for them to finish the seals that they needed to create while leaving the other shinobi still very confused about why their Hokage had brought an infant with him to the battle field.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Three and a half hours later, the Kyuubi was sealed away and the fourth, along with his wife, was no more having sealed the demon beast within a little blue eyed blond haired baby girl. Before the sealing had been completed, however, Minato had sent a Bunshin to retrieve a few items, which it quickly did in less then a full minute.

The items that the Bunshin retrieved was a rather large scroll, which was instantly sealed within a small seal next to the one that would house the Kyuubi within the small child, two envelopes, which apparently held within it a message to give to their child when he (she) made genin, and lastly, both the Minato's and Kushina's last will and testaments, which named their child, Naruto, the soul air to everything as well as naming Sarutobi himself the chief of state over all of the Namikaze/Kazama and Uzumaki estates and wealth until their child came of age.

Sadly, there was one problem with the will, as well a small problem with the small child that became the new Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed fox.

The first problem was that the will had been writen several weeks before the Kyuubi attack, and therefor it still said 'Naruto' as the child's name, and also heavily implied that Minato and Kushina had a son, as they hadn't known that their baby was actually a girl until after she was born, and by that time, the attack was already under way.

This little problem was made even worse by the second problem.

In the heat of the battle, and in the rush of everything that was going on, neither Kushina nor Minato every explained that the little bundle they had brought onto the battle field was in fact their daughter, and since everyone already assumed that they had had a boy, coupled with the fact that everyone 'knew for sure' that their child would have red hair and green eyes, by the end of the day, everyone, including Sarutobi himself, assumed that Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto was killed along with the countless other infants when the Kyuubi destroyed the hospital's maturity ward.

The only reason why Naruto was named Uzumaki Naruto in the end, was because Sarutobi wanted to honor Minato and Kushina's death by naming her the name of the child that they had lost.

To Be continued

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

OK, a lot of people were complaining about my Author notes in the chapter, so I move as many of them as I could her.

(1) OK, I know I said I wasn't going to tell you if something was a spoiler or not, but in order to keep myself from getting flamed by people who think that I'm trying to stack Naruto's family, I think I should point out that this IS ACTUALLY IN THE MANGA! The first Hokage's wife WAS Uzumaki Mito!

(2) OK, please note that this IS in the anime and manga, the Mokuton _COULD_ suppress the power of the demons, and Kushina's unique chakra _COULD_ kick its ass as well.

(3) This really is her title in the manga, just so you know)

(4) I just wanted to point out that I am not trying to make her super powerful, this DID actually happen in the manga. Minato (the fourth) was only able to seal the Kyuubi because Kushina was holding it down using five white chains that came out of her back, which were made with her chakra, so don't flame me for using it.

So, what do you guys think? How did you like the little twist at the end? And lastly, what pairing do you guys want for the fic? (please note that I am accepting ALL pairings. The pair with the largest amount of requests will most likely be the one that I'll go with, but there are a handful of requests that I won't except, which is pretty much all bad-guys. Sorry, but that is not going to happen. The only exceptions to the rule is Zabuza, and Haku. Apart from them, however, nope, not going to happen.)

**Please check for polls in my profile, there is always one up.**

**Please review, the longer it takes for me to get reviews, the longer I take to update (why update if no one is reading?**)


	2. Sarutobi's really bad week

**Chapter 002: Sarutobi's really bad week**

**Summory: **What if Naruto was a girl, and what if his mother's unique chakra was actually a Kekkei Genkai? FemNaru!

**Pairing:** GirlNaruto/? (you guys get to vote on it, just tell me what _guy_ you want it to be an in the end, the one with the most requests will probably be it)

**Rating:** Currently it's only T, but I may very well change it to M at a later time.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to Naruto in any form, I do not own Naruto or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort, I am simply a fan that wrote this for my amusement as well as for the amusement of my friends. I also do not own Final Fantasy 9, any other Final Fantasy series, or One Piece for that matter either. No money was made from this in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money anyway. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters. I also do not own any of the Final Fantasy stuff, so please don't so me for using them in this either. Once again, I don't have any money, so please don't sue me.

**Note: **Yes, I know, I always have a note at the beginning of my chapters, but can you really blame me? With all the questions that I'm sure is going through your heads, and the fact that this chapter is almost completely skippable and is only explaining a few things about Naruto's situation before I really start the story, can you really blame me? Anyway, as I said, you can totally skip most of this chapter. A lot of it is just everything that Sarutobi had to deal with just after the Kyuubi attack just to keep Naruto somewhat safe and alive.

Note 2: 9 reviews? Already? Usually my first chapter only gets, like..., 2 or something. COOL!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

_(Demon or Inner Voice)_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

To say Sarutobi Hiruzen was having a bad day, if not week or month, would be an unimaginably massive understatement and would probably get you saddled with all his paper work for the next several years or until you die of blood loss do to paper cuts.

Why was he having such a bad time? Well, it all started about a month ago, just after the Kyuubi attack. Almost as soon as everyone realized that the fox was gone, and had heard how it was beaten, every single shinobi, along with what few civilians still remained in the city even though they were supposed to be evacuated, immediately started calling for the blond haired child's execution. Even after Sarutobi had informed them all that the fourth had asked that the child be looked at as a hero, they had still persisted in their demands to kill the child.

Luckily for the little blond haired baby, Sarutobi promptly put his foot down, which of course the council tried to stop, saying that he wasn't Hokage anymore, but he was able to stop them by pointing out that the law of succession stated that the Hokage could only be chosen by another Hokage, and that if current Hokage died while a past one was alive, then retired one would be forced to take the seat again or choose a new one.

And only the Hokage could decide if someone was to be executed.

Basically, he told them that he automatically got the position of Hokage again since he was still alive and his successor was deceased, and that they could do diddly squat about it unless he was dead or comatose.

So, the kid would live.

Unfortunately, that didn't stop many people from trying to do the kid in while everyone was busy trying to rebuild the village. In fact, quite a few people tried to assassinate the poor infant whenever they thought no one was looking. Sadly for them, Sarutobi made sure that at least four of his personal ANBU were always watching the infant when he himself wasn't around, ones that he knew were either A) Not stupid enough to go against his wishes, B) friends with Minato when he was alive and therefor would never go against his dying wishes, C) Trusted Minato's ability to seal things away and knew that the Kyuubi wouldn't be able to take over the child body, or D) were at the very least willing to wait and see if the the young blond was the demon or not before they did anything stupid.

Though, in all honesty, the aged, and now un-retired, Hokage wasn't even sure himself if the child would be possessed by the Kyuubi or not. It was true, he trusted Minato more so then he had ever trusted anyone, save for maybe his own wife, and he had faith in his skills at Fūinjutsu, the sealing arts, so he would wait and see if the Kyuubi surface, though he was already starting to get the feeling that the king of demons wouldn't ever be making another appearance. The child just seemed to... normal for that. The little girl was most definitely just that, a little infant baby human girl, so he was starting to slowly relax about it.

But still, he had known both Uzumaki Mito and Uzumaki Kushina personally, and had grown up with the first Hokage, as well as both of the two ladies themselves, telling him and everyone else that only an Uzumaki, and possibly a Senju, could cage the demon as only their kekkei genkais gave them an immunity to the demon's hold.

Then again, Minato had said that he had modified the Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal ), and he was positive that the modifications were something important as Minato was anything but a fool when it came to sealing.

So, he would trust the now deceased seal master and simply do everything within his power to honor his dying wishes.

Or at least honor the only one he could.

While it was true, he could, and would, protect the child, Minato's and Kushina's other wish was impossible.

Shortly after the battle with Kyuubi was over, the entire village was horrified to find that the maturity ward at Konoha's main hospital, the same one they knew everyone had been taken to when the demon king had showed up, had been destroyed.

Many had searched the rubble, but only small bits and pieces of... well, there were none left alive.

Not even Minato's and Kushina's child. (A/N: LOOK IN YOUR ARMS! YOUR ARMS! DAMN IT, YOU MORON!)

It saddened him to know that he had lost yet another person that was in some one close to him, even if he hadn't yet known this particular one. In a way, the child had been his great grandchild, even if only through double adoption. When Tsunade's little brother Nawaki was born, their mother passed away do to complications, which is what eventually led Tsunade to the path of a Medi-nin. Sadly, shortly after that, Tsunade's father died on a mission only two days after she was assigned to the team that would one day be known as the Sannins.

As for the other two sannin, they had already been orphaned a long time before then.

So, after three years with the group, Sarutobi's three students had become almost like his own children, and at least two of them seemed to agree with that assessment, namely Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Then, several years later, after Tsunade's brother died, but before Dan, her lover, died, a small girl was brought to the village, one meant to be the next Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and, as Tsunade was her only living relative in the village , being her second cousin as Mito, Tsunade's grandmother and the wife of the first Hokage, was the girls great aunt, Tsunade promptly adopted the girl, who just so happened to be Kushina herself.

Which made the girl Sarutobi's granddaughter through double adoption, and obviously, her child would have been his great grandchild.

Which is why the news that every single one of the newborn children at the hospital had been killed in the attack made the aged Hokage's knees buckle when he heard the news. Even if he wasn't related to the infant by blood, it was still every bit of family as his own children were. For several long minutes, the man cried, realizing just how much he had lost in the attack. His wife had been killed, his granddaughter had died near the end of the attack, his friend/successor/grandson-in-law had died sealing the demon, and now his great grandchild had been lost as well.

Two days later, once the pain had ebbed enough for him to truly get back to work, though it still took some coxing from the council to get him to do even a little at first, Sarutobi had returned to his office and started doing paperwork again, which he had already hated immensely before the attack but now truly loathed as it was getting in the way of his grieving. Unfortunately, he had been interrupted almost as soon as he touched pen to paper.

Normally, he would have given anything, even his manhood, just to get out of paper work, but not when it came to the council members. He, along with all the Hokage and Kage of the past, had long since learned that the council members of every village simply lived to add more paper work and annoyances to their Kage's desks, and once again, it proved to be true.

The council members that had visited him at that moment were his two old teammates and one of his old friends, none of whom he was very fond of any more. Though they had all been great friends while they were genin, his two old teammates had turned into war warmongers, or rather they had become the two lapdogs of a warmonger, who just happened to be the third person to enter his office.

Yes, Homura and Koharu were both Danzo's lapdogs now, and the man seemed to take great pride in that little fact and even tried to rub it in Sarutobi's face when no one was around, which was why the man always seemed so smug when around the aged Hokage.

Well, that and his illegal ANBU squad, Ne, or root, which ever you want to call it.

Anyway, the three of them had simply strolled into his office as soon as he started doing paper work, and had immediately asked, once again, that he execute the infant Jinchūriki, a request which he had instantly denied.

Not only had he denied their request, but he had also stated, in no uncertain terms, that no mater what they or the council wanted, the fourth's dying wish came first unless the child started showing signs of being possessed by the demon within it, and there wasn't a thing they could do to change his mind.

Though the three of them seemed more then a little upset at essentially being told to fuck off, they knew that the subject was closed, at least for the time being, so they promptly moved onto the next subject at hand: the child's naming and his (they don't know she's a girl yet) placement.

Basically, since he refused to allow them to kill the infant, the three of them started trying to convince him to allow the child to be turned into a weapon and trained by Danzo, which he promptly denied as well.

In the end, they all ended up in the council room with both the civilian and the shinobi council, with all of them arguing about what would become of the small child.

This fact both surprised and infuriated Sarutobi to no end as shinobi matters were _never_ handled by the civilian council members, or even with them present for that matter. The only reason why they were in the room in the first place during that particular meeting was because Homura was hoping that their please would either get his old 'friend' to change his mind about either the demon weapon subject or the execution subject, or that they would put enough pressure onto the rest of the shinobi council and force them to remove Sarutobi from office, even if it would force them to basically re-write most of the system in order to do so.

Sadly for Homura, as well as Danzo and Koharu, and luckily for our little heroine, it didn't go exactly the way they had planed. Sure, all of the civilian council (except, surprisingly, the traveling merchant's guild) had instantly started calling for the infants death, and sure, most of the shinobi council, save for only a handful, had pretty much called for the same. Sadly, however, two of the people the three (four if you include Sarutobi himself) had thought would be backing Sarutobi, decided to jump onto Danzo's side.

Now, normally this would be a good thing for Danzo, Koharu, and Homura. Normally, it would mean that they had even more backing and would get their way, especially since the two people were very close to both Sarutobi and the dearly departed fourth.

But that was normally.

Not when it comes to a man's, especially the two individual's close friend's, dying wishes.

If anyone would respect Minato's dying wishes, even if it wasn't the people the man had died to protect, Sarutobi was sure that it would be Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuga Hiashi, especially since the two of them had not just known Minato personally but had even been his closest friends. So, the fact that the two of them, Minato's closest and dearest friends, were completely going against his dying wishes caused Danzo, Koharu, and Homura to pail quite noticeably.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Furasshubakku no Jutsu! (Translation: Flashback technique!)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sarutobi stood fuming in front of the council, and not just the usual shinobi council which governed over the village, but the whole council, which meant that the civilian council was at attendance as well.

Not once in his entire career as a shinobi, or in his entire stay as Hokage, had he ever had to deal with the civilian council members on shinobi matters unless it involved some form of evacuation, and not once in all of his years has something like what he had just witnessed ever happened before.

Though both the Uchiha and Hyuga clans had given their full support to Minato during his time as Hokage, and even though both heads of said clans were Minato's long time friends (to the point of which Minato and Hiashi had actually been trying to convince their wives to put Minato's unborn 'son' and Hiashi's unborn daughter into an arranged marriage, which now will never happen for obvious reasons), the two of them had still tried to go against their now friend's dying wishes and push for the infants execution.

Which a big no-no when it came to talking to Sarutobi. Over his many years as a shinobi, the aged Hokage had lost quite a few people that he cared deeply about, and if there was on thing he truly believed, it was that you never disrespect an old friend's dying wish, especially not over something so ridiculous as anger or revenge.

Look up at the council with eyes they had not once seen before from the gentle and 'soft hearted' third Hokage, Sarutobi anger instantly silence the entire room, though almost all of the civilian council had only stopped talking out of fear when they saw the look in his eyes while the entire shinobi council stopped talking out of complete shock at seeing the aged man so angry at the council for the first time in the history of the village.

"Now, you listen to me, and you listen well." He began and a deathly quiet voice that broke no arguments. " There are many things in this life I've dealt with, and many more that I am sure will come my way, but the one thing I have little to no patience for is COWARDICE! I know what is said about me by many, both in this very council, in the village, and among our enemies. It is said by most, if not all, that I am 'weak hearted', 'to gentle', and 'soft hearted', but make no mistake. I am the third Hokage, and I will not stand to see my village or the villagers that live within it acting own fear!

"Now, Minato's dying wish was for this child to be treated as a hero and to live a long healthy and safe life, but I can see that is not a possibility as non of you have enough respect for the dead to follow your own Kage's last request!" Everyone in the room flinched, if not for the words that were used, then for the tone that was used in them. "So, if you will not follow his request of treating the child as a hero, you _will_ allow him to live a healthy and safe life, that is my first decree!"

At the end of this statement, many opened their mouths to protest, but were instantly silenced by the third's killing intent.

"There will be no arguments. I would have liked for the village to simply follow Minato's dying wish, and for his friends to have at least that much respect in the man," He began again, pausing to spear both Hiashi and Fugaku with a glare while mentally smirking when he saw that his words caused both of the supposedly emotionless and unshakable men to flinch slightly. "but, as you are not willing to do so, the child's safety is now law! However, I am not so blind by trust in Minato's sealing abilities to look blindly at the child without acknowledging what he contains inside of him." (A/N: 1, don't worry, he's still going to be just as close to Naruto as in the anime, he's just nervous the first year or two of her life, that's all. 2) I know he said he, but he doesn't know she's a girl yet, he will by the end of the chapter though)

At this statement, many of the council sat up and looked at the aged man in surprise. All of them had figured that he would simply say that there was no chance of the demon could break free or that the child couldn't be possessed by the demon, so it came to a bit of a surprise when he stated that he wasn't going to blindly believe that the infant was in fact still just the child and not the demon lying in wait.

Seeing that he had everyone's full and undivided attention, though he had already had that since the beginning of his lecture, the aged man continued with his statement, aiding it with a short, albeit vague, explanation.

"While I can not go into details as it is a matter of village security, there have actually been two Jinchūrikis, or demon containers, in Konoha before." Sarutobi started, only to have to silence the room once more when demands from the civilians to know why they hadn't been told about this before broke out. "You were not told about it before because it wasn't an issue. The two containers in the past were both from the same clan, a clan that had a bloodline ability that was signaler in certain areas as the Senju clan's Mokuton and made them immune to the demon's control and made it impossible for it to break out." He explained, sighing when he noticed that the answer seemed top be all everyone needed to calm down. "Now, the reason why I am even mentioning this is because the members of that clan were said to be the only ones that could contain the Nine-Tailed Fox, so normally I myself would even be asking for the child execution as he is not from that clan."

At this statement, the entire council looked as though they were all having trouble deciding weather or not to break out in shouts again in an attempt to demand that the child be executed, or to listen to the rest of the aged Kage's explanation as his statement on that fact that he would normally start demanding for the child's execution himself was starting to make them think that there was something that he knew that they didn't.

"Now that you have calmed down enough to actually listen, while usually only a member of that particular clan can contain the fox, Minato made some sever modification to the containment seal, ones that are rather impressive and deserve at least a small amount of observation, and even if the seal can not suppress the fox's mind, which is the only danger as not once has a demon, even the fox itself, ever managed to break out of it's containment seal, even if the seal is faulty, then I will take full action to insure that the demon is unable to harm the village ever again. However, if the seal _is_ able to suppress the demon's mind and keep the child from being possessed by it, then the child shall remain safe."

This statement, though it wasn't exactly what everyone was hoping for, was enough to make the entire council, both shinobi and civilian representatives, relax. When the child showed itself to be the demon, and they were sure that it would as it was only a matter of time, then it would be killed, and if they were lucky, they would get to watch. (A/N: WTF? Those sick bastards!)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Furasshubakku Kai no Jutsu! (Translation: Flashback release technique!)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After that, the meeting had gone smoothly, for the most part. The only moment that had caused another argument was when the child's name was brought up. Seeing as he (she) didn't actually have one, Sarutobi had decided to honor their two saviors by naming the child what they had wanted their son to be called, while somehow managing to keep the civilians to know that Kushina was Minato's wife as only a select few knew that little bit of information, namely the shinobi clans, the shinobi council members, Minato's students, Kushina's teammates, the owner of a little ramen stand that Kushina practically worshiped as the best cook in the world, the only two still loyal sannin, Sarutobi himself, and one or two others. Yes, not very many people knew they were married (who the fuck is he kidding?) and he was going to make sure that those few people were the only ones that did.

However, this suggestion of naming the child Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto caused an immediate out brake of objection, which lead the aged leader to make a compromise of using the proper name that their two saviors had meant for their child, while using Kushina's maiden name as his surname.

And so, Uzumaki Naruto was born.

Shortly after that, he had also made a law both forbidding the villagers to mention what was sealed inside Naruto, as well as forbidding them from mentioning anything about the fact that there had been two Jinchūrikis in Konoha before.

His new law also forbid the villagers from doing anything that would harm little Naruto, and anyone and everyone that broke any of the three laws were immediately executed on crimes of high treason.

Of course, three weeks later, after calling Naruto a 'him' almost continuously (while most of the rest of the villagers called the child 'it' or 'demon'), the third Hokage got a rather mild bit of a shock when his secretary, whom he had taking care of Naruto right in his office so that he could keep an eye on 'him', decided to take a launch brake and left the infant in his care, only for the child to soil 'his' diaper'.

Well, at least he know knows that 'he' is actually a 'she', even if it was by way of a flying dirty diaper.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Votes so far:

Haku: 2

Neji: 1

yep, so far, there has only been three votes (well, actually, technically it's only been two as someone voted for both Neji and Haku) come on guys, I need more votes! I want to know what you guys think! Remember, it can be any guy at all, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Asuma, Kankuro, Haku, Zabuza, even a guy that's dead (I have no problem having Orochimaru screw up in an attempt to bring them back to life later, like bringing back Obito fight Kakashi and he somehow actually comes back to life or something) or any other guy that I just can't seem to think of at the moment! The only guys I won't put in the pairing are Orochimaru, and Akatsuki members (Now, remember, I said I wouldn't have Orochimaru in the pairing, but I didn't say you couldn't vote for one of his men, like Kimimaro or Kidōmaru)

Just vote people! You have until the Exams!


	3. As The Years Go By: Age 6

**Chapter 003: As The Years Go By: Age 6  
**

**Summary: **What if Naruto was a girl, and what if his mother's unique chakra was actually a Kekkei Genkai? FemNaru!

**Pairing:** GirlNaruto/? (you guys get to vote on it, just tell me what _guy_ you want it to be an in the end, the one with the most requests will probably be it)

**Rating:** Currently it's only T, but I may very well change it to M at a later time.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to Naruto in any form, I do not own Naruto or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort, I am simply a fan that wrote this for my amusement as well as for the amusement of my friends. I also do not own Final Fantasy 9, any other Final Fantasy series, or One Piece for that matter either. No money was made from this in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money anyway. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters. I also do not own any of the Final Fantasy stuff, so please don't so me for using them in this either. Once again, I don't have any money, so please don't sue me.

**Note: **Again, I always seem to have a note at the beginning of my chapters, don't I? Anyway, this chapter is primarily a flash back chapter, and covers everything that's happened over the span Naruto's early life leading up to her seventh birthday.

Note 2: Holly crap! I posted chapter 2 at 1am, went to be, then got up at 9:30am and checked on the review status, and I already had ten new ones! That is already the most I've ever gotten in a twenty four hour time period, and it's only been eight and a half hours. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

_(Demon or Inner Voice)_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sitting on the corner of a medium sized bed in a small apartment, Uzumaki Naruto was busy glaring holes in the wall of her new home.

A little over three weeks ago, the funny man with the weird looking hat and a pipe showed up at the orphanage that she was at and promptly turned her whole world upside-down.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Furasshubakku no Jutsu! (Translation: Flashback technique!)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sitting in the corner of a small room, or rather a really small closet that the orphanage decided to use as a room for their 'special' case, was a small girl wearing what had to be the world's dirtiest shirt.

The walls had many holes in them, some of which were most likely made by fists if their shapes and sizes were of any indication, and several of the holes were definitely the size of a small child's head, owing to the fact that those particular holes had had been made when one of the caretakers that worked at the orphanage had slammed a small blond girl's head into the wall, thus creating the holes.

Even the floor seemed to be a telling of past scuffles as it was almost completely covered by broken glass, nails, and bits and pieces of garbage. In fact, the only spot on the floor that wasn't covered in trash and broken glass was the very spot that the little girl was sitting in.

This was her room.

She would have cleaned the trash out, as well as the glass, and she would have patched up the holes as best as she could, if it wasn't for the fact that she was never let out of the room save for when she needed to go to the restroom, or when she had to see one of the strange men with the men with the animal masks. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that the hall way leading to the bathroom had a window in it, the girl probably wouldn't even have known what the sun in the sky or the grass on the ground looked like.

The worst part about all of this, was that she knew it wasn't normal.

If she had grown up thinking that everyone was treated the same was a she was, and that every child was locked in a small room filled with trash, she probably wouldn't have wandered what it would be like to be someone else quite so much, and she could have possibly lived in a delusional state, telling herself that this was the way life was for everyone.

Sadly, however, she wasn't so delusional.

All her life, whenever the caretakers came to beat her, there was other people, sometimes other children her own age, standing just outside of the open door, watching as she screamed in pain. In fact, one of her strongest memories was of the day that the matron of the orphanage came to visit her personally, something that had never happened before. Usually, the woman would just send one of the caretakers, but not this time.

This time, she wanted a go at the child herself.

As soon as the matron of the orphanage got to 'bedroom of the demon', she had ripped open the door, kicked aside the trash, strode across the room, and pulled out a knife. For nearly three hours, she tortured Naruto, and what was worse, at some point during 'the surgery', several of the other orphans showed up and gathered around the doorway. While some of them looked horrified at what they were seeing, all of the older kids, the ones that were around ten or older, cheered on the withered and wrinkled old matron, telling her where they thought she should cut next.

That had been the first time that someone had actually tested the little girls healing abilities, but it wouldn't be the last, nor would it be the worst.

Anyway, the point is, Naruto had gotten a good look at all of those children that had been watching, and she had never forgotten anything about them. She never forgot the green eyed brunette with square face looking at her coldly with hate filled eyes, nor had she ever fog gotten the little tanned black eyed bald boy that looked on at the scene in terror.

But most of all, she never forgot the fact that they weren't wearing a dirty rag, nor that they weren't locked in a small room, and she certainly didn't forget the fact that most of the kids looked at the scene as though they had never seen anything like it before.

It was in that moment that she had learned one very important lesson, one that she would always remember; whatever it was about her, though she doubted she would ever know, she was different, and that difference was what made everyone hate her.

That had been over a year ago, and ever since that day, she knew it was just her that was treated this way, and she hadn't been able to convince herself otherwise, no matter what she did.

But still, even if she wasn't able to convince herself that what she had to go through was normal, she couldn't really do anything about it. There wasn't anything she could do about her life.

So, like always, she simply sat in her little corner, waiting for someone to either bring her food, if they were going to bring her any at all today, or to let her out to go to the bathroom, once again, if they even did that today. Every now and then, whenever they would dump garbage in the room, she would go through it and try to find something to draw on and something to draw with, but at the moment, she didn't have either, and she didn't really feel like looking at any of the pictures she had drawn in the past, all of the pictures of a mommy and a daddy didn't really make her feel good like it usually did, it just made her feel sadder.

Sighing heavily, Naruto decided that it was probably best if she just went to sleep, and she was just about to do exactly that when she heard the sound of footsteps quickly approaching her 'bedroom'.

Hoping that it was food as she hadn't eaten in a while, she quickly tossed her idea of going to bed out of her head and stood up, knowing that if they thought she was laying down or sleeping the caretakers would just take the food away and leave her without anything to eat.

Just as she started dusting off her dirty rag of a dress, which wasn't really doing anything but smearing the gonk on it around, the door to he 'bedroom' flew up, and in stepped several of the orphanage caretakers, all of whom looked extremely flustered and upset.

Knowing better then to speak, as that usually caused them to start beating her and was the cause of more then a third of the beatings she had received, Naruto simply stood there quietly, lowering her eyes to the ground so she wouldn't anger them, and simply listened to what ever it was they were saying.

"Damn it, Homura said he would warn us if _he_ ever decided to come check on _it_!" a caretaker in a light green shirt with a broken diamond pattern on the back and dark tan pants growled as he and his friends strode into the little closet they had turned into the demon's room.

Without even having to look up, Naruto instantly recognized who the man was by the sound of his voice. She knew that he was pasty pale, had brown haired and hazel eyed as well as a rather large bulbous nose. His name was Shidamo and out of all the caretakers, he was the one that gave her the most beatings. He was easily responsible for over half of Naruto's beatings, which is why she had grown to understand that whenever he was in the room, she was always in for a great deal of pain.

"I know, but he probably didn't even know the man was coming. If he had known, there's no way he would have aloud him to come without telling us first, after all, if he finds out _it's_ condition, he might taker _it_ out of her and try to protect _it_, and no one wants that!" another caretaker growled, sounding every bit annoyed as the first, this one wearing a small green skirt with a light yellow blouse.

Once again, Naruto instantly recognized which caretaker was talking just by the sound of her voice and was able to build an almost perfect model of the woman's face in her head. She knew that the woman was slightly tanned, had brown eyes, and gray hair, and she also knew that there was a strange scar on her left cheek that looked as though someone had taken a broken piece of glass to her when she was younger. Sadly, even without the scar, no sane person would have ever called this woman pretty. Not only was she 'large', but she was completely hairy, more so then any man that lived in the village was, not that Naruto knew that of course.

As for the woman's name, it was Ito, which was short of Itomo.

Once again, this woman spelled pretty much nothing but pain for Naruto whenever she was there. Naruto wasn't sure why, but she seemed to blame the scare on her face on her and seemed determined to give Naruto a matching one as well, though she obviously failed at it every time as the small girls skin was completely unmarred by even a single mark.

"Yes, we're all aware of that, thank you very much. Besides, you know Homura and the others have been swamped lately with the chunin exam finals being held next week. They only hold the exams in Konoha once every three years, so everyone has probably been on edge, not to mention the near kidnapping of the Hyuga head's daughter a month ago. Did you know that the Raikage is demanding that they hand over Hiashi's head for the loss of their man? Of course Homura and everyone else is to busy to keep track of the Hokage!" the third, and final, caretaker said, this one wearing a dark dress that covered almost every inch of her, including a good half of her face.

Again, Naruto recognized the woman instantly, thought apart from the fact that she was pale and had wild purple hair, she couldn't really tell anything else about the woman's appearance thanks to the dress, which she seemed to always wear.

What Naruto did know, however, was that this woman wasn't actually a caretaker, but was in fact both a social worker, and the Matron's eldest daughter. She also knew the woman's name was Tori, and that she didn't particularly like being in the same room as Naruto as she was convinced that just by being in 'the demon's presence' her dress would get ruined.

"Whatever, we need to get the demon into something that won't upset the Third, if he finds out about how we keep it..." Ito said, trailing off at the end as she really didn't want to think about what would happen to them.

A little while after the demon had been sealed away, the third made a statement that he had observed the container over the course of two and a half months, and had come to the conclusion that the demon was in fact fully sealed away and not effecting the infant, but they all knew better then that. The demon was just biding its time, so, taking action themselves, many people had tried to kill the demon, only to be struck down by the Third Hokage in the process. After that, the Hokage started enforcing his law on the demon container's safety as strongly as he could.

Basically, if he knew that they had looked the demon freak up in a closet and forced it to live in trash, it would not end well for any of the caretakers, or the Matron and her three daughters themselves.

"Fine, you wash the brat, I'll find something suitable for the thing to wear, and Shidamo, you clean this room make it look livable and as though we simply have the child in here so because of lack of space. With any luck, we might not get into any trouble at all and we even get more funding for the orphanage." Tori stated, leaving the other two to do their tasks.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

About a half hour after that, Naruto found herself washed (thanks to a rather painful scrubbing with a wet rag), dried (thanks to another rather painful scrubbing, this time with a dry towel), and dressed in a big ugly red shirt that was supposed to pass as a dress or something, it was pretty doubtful that even a blind man would mistake it for one.

As soon as they had her washed and dressed, Naruto was then dragged out of the bathroom, down the hall, right past her 'bedroom' (which she was surprised to see them cleaning and patching up the wholes in), down the stairs, and into a small waiting room that she had never seen before. Actually, apart from her room, the bathroom, the hallway, and the area of the grounds outside that she could see through the hallway windows, she had never actually seen any part of the orphanage, or anywhere else for that matter.

Once she got to the room that they apparently needed her to be in, she found herself face pants leg with a tall masked man dressed all in black with a grayish-tan vest, armored bracers, and a white mask with a red triangle on top of it. Oddly enough, the mask reminded her slightly of a hawk or an eagle, or some other bird of pray.

"I'll take her from here." The man said, which confused Ito slightly as they were already in the room where the Hokage was supposed to meet the demon, but instead odd pointing that out, she took it as her cue to leave, and promptly did so, being sure to get out of the room as fast as she could.

While she wasn't about to say anything to Tori, she knew for a fact that there was no way the Hokage wasn't going to notice something was up, and she was going to get as far away from the orphanage as she could before he did, or at least that was her plan. As it turned out, the Hokage seemed to want to speak with everyone when he was done talking to the girl, so sadly, there was an ANBU blocking the door when Ito tried to make her exit. Even when she tried to convince the man that she had to go to a doctors appointment, he still wouldn't move.

Back in the room with Naruto, the ANBU known as Eagle, though she didn't exactly know that yet, slowly led the girl over to a large couch over on one side of the room and sat her down to wait for the Hokage, who was busy having a talk with the matron of the orphanage in an attempt to find out how Naruto was doing, which apparently wasn't going well. Originally, the third had only come to chat with the matron in order to find out Naruto's health information so that he could have her enrolled at Konoha's ninja academy, but when he had asked for the forms, the secretary had tried to give him the run around. In the end, he had been forced to go to the matron herself, who in turn did everything she could to stall the third and only gave him the vaguest of information.

In fact, it was starting to look more and more like the child had never had a visit to or from a doctor.

Trying to ignore the fact that he was probably going to be handing over several civilians to Ibiki by the end of the day, Eagle and Naruto simply sat there in silence (or in Eagle's case, stood there in silence), and waited for the Hokage to arrive, though Naruto didn't know that that was what they were waiting for.

In fact, Naruto wasn't really sure what was going on at all. She didn't understand why she had been dragged out of her room, or why she had then been painfully scrubbed clean with a very stiff rag and boiling water, or why they had tried to wipe her skin right off of her body with the towel to the point that it had nearly made her cry, or why they had then shoved her into the a big shirt, though she wasn't going to complain about that part. This shirt was a lot bigger then the one she had before, so maybe it would keep her warmer then the other one had when she went to sleep at night.

Fifteen minutes later, right when Naruto's imagination of what horrors she was about to experience finally went wild and started to cause her to fidget a bit, the Hokage, looking slightly annoyed about something, finally arrived.

The moment his eyes landed on Naruto, his expression softened and he gave her a warm smile.

Which surprisingly, and slightly infuriating, didn't go over to well with the little girl.

The moment the Hokage smiled at her, Naruto took it as meaning that she was about to receive a beating that would keep her from being able to move ever again and promptly jumped out of her spot on the couch, and dove behind it.

Momentarily surprised by this action, Sarutobi blinked at the spot that Naruto had been sitting in just a few moments ago feeling slightly perplexed, only for him to figure everything out a moment later.

His smile had scared her.

Deciding to hold off on his judgment on exactly why a smile would frighten the poor girl, Sarutobi schooled his face and did his best to try to look friendly as he slowly made his way around the side of the couch and attempted to coax the girl out from behind it. It took him a little while, but eventually, he did manage it, and it took him another twenty minutes to convince Naruto that he wasn't going to hurt her.

By the time he finally managed to get her to open up a bit, he was more then a little annoyed with the orphanage. With the way they handled her medical, along with the fact that he still didn't have her papers and documents, he was already half a second from ordering an investigation, now he found that Naruto, who had his legal protection which made her off limits to everyone, was afraid that she was going to get hit simply for looking up from the floor.

Investigation be damned, he was calling in Ibiki and having him handle it himself.

Now, normally that might be a little extreme, even with all of these questionable circumstances, but with everything that had happened lately, including what had happened with the Hyuga heiress, and the ton of paper work he was now dealing with because of the exams, he had a short temper, and the orphanage was just dumb enough to test him while he was less then happy as it was.

"So you're really the Hokage?" Naruto asked after the two of them had had some time to chat. "As in, the guy that's in charge of everything? Really?"

Yes, even Naruto knew who the Hokage was. Even without having very much interaction with people, she also knew that he was the most powerful man in the village, though she wasn't entirely sure what a village was.

She might know who the Hokage was, but she was still isolated from people, so some things were just beyond her understanding at the moment.

"Ah, so you know who the Hokage is then?" Sarutobi asked, pleased that she knew what 'Hokage' meant.

"But you don't look very strong." Naruto said plainly, looking him over a few times while ignoring the loud thud behind her that was caused by Eagle facefaulting at her comment.

Sarutobi simply chuckled sadly at that, having a little bit of Déjà vu thanks to the memory of the first time he had met the very woman that Naruto was named for. "I suppose I don't, but remember, not everything is as it seems when it comes to shinobi. Shinobi are the masters of deception. Some of us might not seem strong, but I assure you, looks mean very little to us." he stated while mentally adding _'some more then others'_. (CaughGaiCaugh)

"Oh, OK." She replied lamely, not really knowing what to say or even what he was talking about.

After a few more minutes of talking, one of the Caretakers, Ito, came into the room with a tray of tea, trying to appear to be a good hostess while actually just trying to see how much time they had left to try to fix up the 'demon brat's room', or to try to see if the Hokage was going to just leave and not look at it.

She doubted it, but hey, everyone can hope, can't they?

"I'm sorry to interrupt," She stated, walking into the room and heading straight over to the coffee table to set the severing platter, and thus the tea, down. "But I thought that you might like some tea to drink while you chat."

The moment the woman started talking, even though it was just offering him some tea, Sarutobi knew something was up. The woman wasn't nearly as good of an actor as she thought, or at least not as good as she would have to be in order to fool a shinobi. All ninja were trained to 'see underneath the underneath', so how could she possibly believe that she could fool one, let alone one of the greatest of them all?

_'You would think that people who live in a shinobi village would know that you can't fool a trained ninja very easily.'_ Sarutobi thought in slight annoyance, though he was careful to keep his face as convincingly ignorant as he could manage.

"Thank you, my dear, I was actually just thinking that some tea would be nice." He said, though that wasn't at all what he had really been thinking.

"Um, what's this stuff?" Naruto said, interrupting the two's conversation while staring blankly into the light brown liquid.

"Naruto, I've told you before, it's tea." Ito said, shooting the little girl a glaring glance that plainly said 'shut up or else', a glance that she delusionally thought that the Hokage would miss.

And, as stated above, her hope was very delusional indeed.

The Hokage wasn't quite sure why such a simple question would cause the caretaker to react in such a way, especially since it wasn't exactly uncommon for small children to ask questions like that. All the question really said was that the girl didn't know what tea was, and that wasn't exactly a big deal as all that should have meant was that she usually drank something else, so it wasn't that big of a deal, but her reaction to the question...

And after the glare the woman sent to the little girl, and the flinch it caused in the girl...

No, that flinch was definitely not normal, and it was definitely a really bad sign.

The moment he saw the flinch, as well as the glare that had caused it, he instantly remembered the girl's reaction when she first saw him and how she had dived behind the couch in an attempt to keep herself safe from whatever it was that she thought he was going to do to her. When he had seen her dive behind the couch like that, it had made him a little suspicious, but now, with the little scene he had just witness, he just _knew _that something was up, and he intended to get to the bottom of it, and he intended to get to the bottom of it NOW.

"Naruto, have you never seen tea before?" He asked the girl gently, completely ignoring the caretaker while also making sure to keep his questions as seemingly harmless as possible.

Surprisingly, that simple question had gotten an answer he would have expected to have to dig to get. What he had expected to get was a simple no, and he would have asked her what she usually drank, then what she usually ate, and then where she ate. He was a professional at this after all, he knew exactly the right questions to ask a child in order to lead to, or just out right get, the answers that he wanted.

So it surprised him a great deal when the girl, with just his first simple question, gave him enough information to both make him furious at the orphanage, and to cause him to want to do a little looking around, AKA, have a full on raid of the orphanage itself.

"No, whenever I do get something to drink, it's usually an odd color and taste weird and makes me feel funny, but it doesn't look like this. This looks like the smelly stuff that usually seeps out of the pipes in the whole in the wall of the demon room." She said, looking into the cup in front of her, completely oblivious to the fact that she was, luckily, rambling slightly, and putting her tormenters in a shit load of trouble.

All through the little girl's very short explanation, Ito was nearly having a heart attack. You didn't have to be a genius to know where this was leading, and you didn't have to even as smart as the village idiot to know that when you put the word 'Demon' in the same sentence as the name 'Naruto' you usually get the word 'execution', and not from the moron that said the first two either, and she seriously doubted that having 'the demon' call her own room 'the demon room' wouldn't have the same results as out right telling the girl she was the Kyuubi right in front of the Hokage himself.

"Demon room?" Sarutobi asked as soon as the words had left Naruto's mouth, causing Ito to almost die right on the spot.

"Yeah, my room, it's what everyone calls it, I think it's because it's the smallest room and as all the broken glass in it."

You know, it's funny how things work out. Most people don't realize it, but when someone is isolated for to long, they end up having one of two types of 'conversation habits'.

The first type, the most common type of conversation habits that come from to much isolation, is the 'silent conversation'. People with this kind of 'conversation habit' tend to not say very much, if they ever say anything at all. It's not that they don't want to talk, it's just that they aren't used to doing it, so they don't usually say much to people unless they are used to them.

Now, that is the first type, and, sadly for the orphanage workers, caretakers, and owner, it isn't the one that Naruto has. No, for our little blond heroine, we have the second type.

The chatter box type.

Yes, you see, sometimes, though it is rare, people that do not have many conversations with others, and yet do actually know how to talk, even if not very well, end up with the worst case of 'chatter-box-osous' in existence, which symptoms include, but are not limited to: Rambling, TMI, 'can't shut up disorder', talking so much that they don't notice what's happening around them even if a building is being blown up by King Kong's ugly second cousin, telling people stuff that they are not supposed to know, and only needing a single (and very small and completely random) question to end up telling everyone their entire life story.

And guess which symptoms Naruto has?

ALL OF THEM.

You see, almost as soon as Naruto started talking, Sarutobi had shot the ANBU that was in the room a look, which told said ANBU exactly what his knew orders were: Detain any and all orphanage personnel still in the building, and send other ANBU to retrieve the rest.

The moment he received his silent order, the ANBU known as Eagle quickly, and silently, grabbed Ito from behind and dragged her out of the room to tie her up so that the Hokage could have a 'special talk' with her when he was done listening to everything Naruto had to say.

As the ANBU continued dragging the woman (now unconscious) down the hall, and then up the stairs (to where he was sure Naruto's room was), he came to an abrupt stop, instantly becoming slightly annoyed at what was happening in front of him.

He had found Naruto's room, which was a little more then a hole in the wall, and was in the process of being cleaned and fixed.

Yep, when the kid said her room was tiny and filled with holes and broken glass, she wasn't kidding, and now, the idiots trying to hide that little fact were about to meet one really pissed off shinobi.

Because if there was one thing that the ANBU known as Eagle could not stand, it was people who hurt children.

While all of this was going on, Naruto just kept talking, still staring at the light brown liquid in the little tea cup in front of her.

Normally, since she was locked in a room most of the time, she would usually pay attention to every little thing that happened around her, but for some strange reason, once she started rambling, she never seemed to notice anything that was happening around her.

Instead of seeing the bird masked man taking Ito out of the room, she just kept talking, telling the Hokage all about how she was only aloud to eat or drink every now and then, and how the caretakers would just leave with the food if she didn't stand up fast enough, and how she always kept the corner of the room clean so that she could sleep even though the rest of the room was filled with trash, and how she really liked her new shirt/dress thing because it meant that she would be warmer when she went to sleep that night, and lastly, she was happy to be able to drink something that didn't make her feel funny or sleepy.

All the while, as Naruto continued telling him everything that she has to live with, though she didn't say it that way and seemed to think, at least in part, that she deserved for some reason but just couldn't remember what she did that made them made, Sarutobi continued to get angrier and angrier, though he was careful to keep it out of his face. By the end of her telling him of her living condition, The Professor', as many people still called him, felt that it was fully impossible for anything to make him any more infuriated then he already was at what had been done to the little girl in front of hm.

and like always, he was sadly mistaken.

The moment Naruto finished talking about her home and living condition, she started telling him about everything that she had experienced, covering all of her happiest moments, which there weren't many, and he wasn't really sure he could call them happy, as he would have probably just called them 'less depressing or miserable then normal.

So, why would he call them that? Well, mostly because, they were just things that seemed to be a minor up in the usually downward life of the little girl, such as the time she had found a pad of paper and a few broken pencils in the trash they had set in her room and had been able to draw a whole six pictures before they had been taken away from her, or the time one of the newer caretakers had given her the wrong tray of food and she had felt full for the first time in her life, or the time that she found a ripped up shirt that she had been able to fashion into a blanket for a few weeks.

All of those things, though they seemed to have given Naruto a small bit of joy in her life, were actually very depressing, sad, and infuriating for the old shinobi to hear and had nearly broken his heart when he heard them.

And, once again, after Naruto was done talking about her happy memories, the old Hokage felt that there was nothing that could make him feel any worse then he already did, and once again he was proven wrong.

Naruto told him all her 'less happy' moments, as she called them. These were the moments that Naruto was not fond of, but yet, for some reason, could never seem to forget. These were the moments that would always be stuck in her mind and would always remind her that she wasn't like everyone else.

These, were her beatings.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Furasshubakku Kai no Jutsu! (Translation: Flashback release technique!)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After that, the funny old man had made the orphanage people disappear and had given Naruto her own apartment, which he told her was about half way between his home and the Hokage tower, which was where he ran the village from. He told her that he wanted her home to be there so that she could easily get to him whenever she needed him, no mater where he was, he also said that he had done this because the council wouldn't let him take her in, which made her feel sad.

Of course, that sadness only lasted for a few minutes, because after thinking about it for a while and realizing that he was paying for an apartment for her, she had realized that that meant that he had wanted to adopt her, and as an orphan, that meant everything to her.

It meant that he considered her his own, even if the council wouldn't let him take care of her.

At that revelation, she had instantly tackled him to the ground and told him thank you, which he simply chuckled at while returning the bone breaking hug she gave him.

Sadly, the hug had done something else as well. That simple hug had reinforced everything she had told him about her treatment, because he could feel what was under the shirt she was wearing.

She was skeletal under it.

The moment he hugged her, he felt every single bone in her body. At that realization, he became more infuriated at the orphanage workers for their treatment of the Naruto, as well as a little surprised that he face and hands didn't show just how thin she was. (1)

Shortly after that, he had also set three of his most trusted ANBU to watch her around the clock, making it so that each one had an eight hour shift so that there was no openings for anyone to harm her. After her treatment at the orphanage, the aged Hokage was not nearly as fullish as he had been before and knew perfectly well that if she was ever left alone, she would probably be attacked and killed by some random villager or a shinobi that didn't know his place.

Once that was settled and he had worked out Eagle, Dog, and Bear's new schedule, Sarutobi had gone around the village himself, wearing a henge of course, and found a few places that would be willing to sell things to Naruto without jacking up the prices or destroying whatever it was that she bought from them as she payed for them. Once he finished that and had marked them on a map he had then given it to Naruto, while also giving each of Naruto's guards each a copy of of the map and expressed orders to A) stay out of site and only interact with Naruto in a henge so that no one knew they were ANBU, B) help Naruto out by use of henge if she ever go lost, and C) Kill anyone that tries to hurt her.

Once that was all cleared up, he quickly got to work on the dreaded paper work and did three things: First, he filled out the proper forms and enrolled her into the ninja academy, as she had expressed an interest in it. Then he wrote up a budget for her that he decided to pay for out of his own pocket, (since it would be less paper work) and made it nearly impossible for anyone to argue with by listing it as 'a charitable donation to fund an orphan', which the council couldn't do a damn thing about without completely destroying the village's economy.

And lastly, he ordered the girl a bunch of clothes, which waere promptly sent back when he found that the girl really, really, really, really liked a hideous orange jumpsuit that had been sent with the rest of the clothes by mistake, which he couldn't seem to pry away from her.

After a few hours of trying, and failing, to get her to see that the jumpsuit was completely impractical for the life of a shinobi, he gave up and just ordered several more like it while sending everything else back, though he only gave up because he had had another moment of Déjà vu, having once had a similar conversation with Naruto's name sake, Kushina, about the color orange as well. After that, he couldn't really argue with her anymore. He also ordered practice equipment for shinobi in training, some books and scrolls, and a tutor to teach her how to read and do basic math.

That had all been a little over three weeks ago, and it had taken Naruto just about that long to learn how to actually read a little.

And just two days ago, she had started the academy, and promptly found that everyone hated her, though it didn't really surprise her. Though she was only six years old, and the Hokage had insisted that she wouldn't be hated by everyone and that they would all like her, she had had a feeling that that wasn't how it was going to be. For some reason, in the back of her head, she just knew they would all hate her.

And they did.

Almost as soon as she had gotten onto the school grounds, and had seen all the parents telling their kids goodbye, several of the adults had stopped, started whispering with each other, and then had started glaring at her. After a few more moments of the parents glaring at her, a few of the academy teachers had come out to see what was going on...

Well, I think you get the picture. She just wasn't liked by most people, which included most of the students.

At first, it was only the loud mouth Kiba and the angry kid who glared at everyone (who's name she quickly found out was Sasuke) that didn't like her, but after she tried to go to kunoichi training (and was promptly kicked out of that class), everyone seemed to make fun of her for some reason.

Though, there was a high point to her already miserable time at the academy. Even though most people seemed to hate her, and even had a habit of throwing her out of class if they were the teacher (and in a very painful way at that), one of the teacher's assistants, Iruka-sensai, had warmed up to her after just a few hours on the first day, though at first he had seemed to hate her almost as much as everyone else.

There was another teacher, her primary one, that seemed to be starting to like her too. His name was Mizuki-sensai and he had just started to actually help her earlier that day by giving her tips for studying and training, though they sounded a little weird to her.

But that wasn't why she was staring off into the corner of her room. No, she was doing that because she was trying to figure out what the heck had happened to her earlier that day. You see, during their shuriken and kunai sparing practice, which was basically just them pairing up in groups of two and throwing very blunted plastic versions of the weapons at each other (which is supposed to teach them how to both dodge and actually hit a moving target), one of the kunai that her partner, the bastard (aka: Sasuke-teme), had thrown at her had seemed to slow down just as it was getting close to her.

Sadly, any time she told anyone about it, they would just tell her that she was making it up or something, even though she wasn't.

And of course, Sasuke-teme wasn't any help because he just called her 'Dobe' and walked off, which really annoyed her.

But, the point is, even though everyone said that she was crazy, and even though everyone said she was imagining things, for some reason, she just knew that she wasn't. Whatever it was, something in the back of her head was telling her that she wasn't imagining it and that it really had happened.

The problem was, she could not figure out what had actually happened in the first place.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

(1): I know that her face should show that she doesn't eat often, but as this is a story and based off of an anime, well... yeah, it's not real, so I can do as I please with it.

Anyway, yeah, that is it for this chapter, this was just her life at age 6, in the next chapter, she'll be age 9, and it will actually have more of the story line in it (meaning we'll get to see her training and stuff as well as her abilities) and yes, her Kekkei Genkai will be fully explained next time!

Anyway these are the votes so far, if you're favorite man isn't winning, then vote for him!:

Shikamaru 7

Haku 7

Kakashi 5

Neji 3

Obito 2

Zabuza 2

Gaara 2

Sai 2

Kiba 1

Shino 1

Kankuro 1

Choji 1

Sasuke 1

Kimimaro 1

Ibiki 1

Killer Bee 1

**Just vote people! You have until the Exams!**

**Please check for polls in my profile, there is always one up.**

**Please review, the longer it takes for me to get reviews, the longer I take to update (why update if no one is reading?)**


	4. As The Years Go By: Age 9

**Chapter 004: As The Years Go By: Age 9**

**Summory: **What if Naruto was a girl, and what if his mother's unique chakra was actually a Kekkei Genkai? FemNaru!

**Pairing:** GirlNaruto/? (you guys get to vote on it, just tell me what _guy_ you want it to be an in the end, the one with the most requests will probably be it)

**Rating:** Currently it's only T, but I may very well change it to M at a later time.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to Naruto in any form, I do not own Naruto or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort, I am simply a fan that wrote this for my amusement as well as for the amusement of my friends. I also do not own Final Fantasy 9, any other Final Fantasy series, or One Piece for that matter either. No money was made from this in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money anyway. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters. I also do not own any of the Final Fantasy stuff, so please don't so me for using them in this either. Once again, I don't have any money, so please don't sue me.

**Note: **Yes, I know people hate it when people put a 'review poll' up, but it's just easier for me to do the pairing poll this way that way I don't have to go through the entire anime and write down EVERY SINGLE GUYS NAME. Seriously, there are over a hundred different male characters through the entire serious that could be pared with her, and as I'm letting you guys all decide the pairing, putting that many choices in a poll wouldn't be practical, so don't go shouting at me about it. If you don't think it would be that hard, here's a little example of the annoyance it would be to list all the male characters (especially since I said that I am willing to bring dead people back t o life):

Zaku Abumi, Muta Aburame, Mujini Anano, First Animal Path's former body, Sandayū Asama, Asura Path's former body, Shibito Azuma, Baiu, Monzaemon Chikamatsu, Chiriku, Chūkichi, Dan, Deidara, Dōshin, En no Gyōja, Fū, Fudō, Mizore Fuyukuma, Gandō, Gari, Gatō, Hayate Gekkō, Gennō, Gennō's son, Gen'yūmaru, Gitai, Haido, Haku, Han, Hanzō, Harusame, Sakumo Hatake, Hāto, Head Ninja of Kumogakure, Hiruko, Hiruko (missing-nin), Hōki (Takumi), Kisame Hoshigaki, First Hoshikage, Third Hoshikage, Hotarubi, Mangetsu Hōzuki, Human Path's former body, Hizashi Hyūga, Ibushi, Ichi, Ishidate, Jibachi, Jiga, Jigumo, Jiraiya, Jirōbō, Kaguya Clan Patriarch, Kaiza, Kajika.

And that's not even half of them (this was taken from wiki, so there might be some names spelled wrong, because I didn't check it. I just listed them as an example of why I'm not putting this up as poll on my profile)

Note 2: please try to figure out what show I took a scene from for this chapter.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Silently and timidly, Fuyutaro son made his way out onto the stage, looking as though he was fearing for my life.

"Hi guys, I know it's been a really long time-" He began, gulping slightly when he saw the angry glowing red eyes in the sea of black that was the audience. "But I've been really busy... Please don't hate-"

Sadly, he never got to finish his statement as the darkness that was the audience quickly converged on the stage, completely berrying him.

All that was heard from the dark mass was many angry shouts and what sounded sadly like a Fuyutaro son screaming in agony.

"No! Please! But I like having that attached! AHHH!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

And lastly, before we FINALLY start the chapter I mean, I would like to say thanks to a couple of readers for not attacking me for being so late and behind on my updating (actually, I just feel the need to make a couple of coments to these specific readers because of the reviews that they left and the entertainment they gave me)

To SasuNaru4everGirl : Dear god woman, stay away from the sugar! (or caffeine, which ever it is that get's you this way) oh, and thanks for the review, it made me feel so much better.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

_(Demon or Inner Voice)_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto walked quietly and unimpeded down the hall towards her class having arrived a good hour earlier then class was actually supposed to start. Over the past three years she had taken to going to school a little earlier then everyone else so that Mizuki-sensei could help her work on... well, everything.

After just the first few weeks at the academy, even though she had thought that she was doing OK, Mizuki sensei had called her out into the hall and had informed her that she really needed a lot of work in just about everything to do with being a shinobi. Apparently, her hand seals were so off that they would have probably gotten her killed the first she tried a Jutsu because they would have made the chakra act funny or something like that.

Ever since then, he had started tutoring her every morning to improve every skill she had, but she had to admit, it wasn't really helping her all that much. Even though he spent several hours a week helping her one on one, she never seemed to improve at all.

For some reason that she just couldn't explain, she never seemed to be able to do anything as well as the other students, though she would never willingly admit it to anyone. Her Taijutsu was never as good as anyone else's, she couldn't pull of a Genjutsu to save her life (even under the threat of no more roman for the rest of her life, which is why she was really happy that no one ever actually made that threat), her Ninjutsu had earned her the tittle of a failure, and even basic Kenjutsu (which is pretty much just how to throw shuriken and kunai as well as how to actually fight with a kunai) was a bit beyond her capabilities, though she could manage the last one if she did it her own way, but it was supposed to be done in either a clan's way, which she didn't have, or the academy's way.

The point is, no matter what she did, she always failed. It was almost as if every single thing she ever did was just a little bit different then how it was supposed to be, like she was always doing everything just a little differently then everyone else even though Mizuki-sensei said she was doing it the right way, but she knew he wouldn't lie to her about that: he had spent several hours every week correcting everything she was learning in class just so that she could get it right.

When they had gone over hand seals, he had helped her fix her finger placements, though at one point in time she could have sworn that she saw one of the other students pull off the basic Jutsus they were learning, like the Kawarimi no Jutsu, using hand seals that she knew were wrong, but he never seemed to correct them...

Anyway, the point is, even with all the help from Mizuki-sensei, she was still failing just about everything.

Sighing heavily at the thought of all her failures, none of which she would ever be willing to admit, Naruto walked over to her classroom door and slid it open, only to come face to face with the wrong person.

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise, wandering where her white haired sensei was and why the scared nosed one was there instead.

"I think you mean, what are you doing here, Naruto?" Iruka asked, raising an eyebrow at the blond girls question. "Class doesn't start for another hour, so I thought I would come in and get a head start on grading some papers. I've gotten a little behind on them lately, but I wasn't expecting to see you here. You better not be here to set up any more pranks, you're already in enough trouble as it is from the last one." He finished, adding a stern look at the end to make sure he got his point across, though he knew that it was pretty much impossible.

The day Uzumaki Naruto stopped playing pranks would be the day that Jiraiya of the Sannin stopped spying on the women's bath houses and writing porn.

Not gonna happen.

"I'm not planning anything!" Naruto shouted defensively, slightly annoyed at the fact that he seemed to think that pranking was all she did.

_'I eat roman, doesn't that count as a second hobby?' _she thought, completely ignoring the fact that it was really all her own fault that he never seemed to believe that she wasn't planning another prank. _'Or maybe roman's more of my first hobby, I'd give up a prank for a few bowls of roman any day.'_

"Then why are you here so early?" Iruka asked in a level tone, gazing at her suspiciously as though he thought she was hiding whatever her newest prank was behind her back or something.

Like she would ever do something that stupid, at least not after what happened the last time...

"I'm not up to anything, I swear!" She replied upon seeing the look in his eyes. "I always come this early so Mizuki-sensei can help me." She added before explaining how Mizuki had offered to help her since her Jutsu were so bad, though she didn't quite put it that way. Instead, she said he was helping her 'because I'm so awesome', causing Iruka to sweatdrop slightly.

"So, you're saying that you and Mizuki-sensei come here early so that you can get help with your ninja technique?" Iruka clarified sceptically, not believing a single thing she had said. _'If she was really coming in early every morning she wouldn't have so much difficulty with just her hand seals.'_ he thought, thinking that all her problems were probably because she was always goofing off and pulling pranks, much the same way he had when he was the 'class clown' in his own academy days, and he seriously doubted that was going to change any time soon.

He hadn't stopped slacking off until he was already a genin, a rookie ninja, and he seriously doubted that Naruto would be any different, though he did hope that she would do it sooner rather then later, considering the fact that it had taken the loss of his and Mizuki's teammate to finally get him to stop goofing off himself. He really hoped that nothing like that ever happened to the insane ray of sunshine, but with the way her grades were going and with her constantly pranking people, he was seriously starting to think that it might actually be a real possibility, and that thought just scared him to death.

Seeing that the look of suspicion never quite left Iruka's face, Naruto was just about ready to turn around and run just in case he decided that she was lying and gave her chores to do as punishment when she suddenly heard someone calling out to them.

"Naruto, Iruka!"

Recognizing the voice to be Mizuki-sensei, Naruto quickly turned her attention towards her teacher/tutor.

"Mizuki-sensei!" She called back, waving at him as he made his way down the hall towards them. "I was just telling Iruka-sensei here about my tutoring session."

"Are you really tutoring her?" Iruka asked, sounding slightly surprised that she was actually getting tutoring instead of planing a prank.

He was half attempted to have a class party day when he realized that she was actually telling the truth.

"Yes, and speaking of which, I think we should actually have a lesson outside today. I've found the perfect place to practice a few things that I think might help you." the silver haired chunin replied, smiling down at the blond girl as Iruka went back into the class room, looking slightly dazed at the fact that the class clown was actually trying to improve herself.

He really was tempted to throw that party.

**OooOoOoOoOoOo**

A little while later, when the tutoring session was over and school had begun, Naruto was once again sitting tied up in front of the entire class, having just gotten caught by Iruka-sensei after pulling yet another prank.

"I'm really disappointed in you, Naruto." the scarred nosed chunin lectured, using the Ōkina atama no Jutsu (Big head technique) to get his point across. "After what I heard this morning, I had thought that you had changed your ways and would actually start making an effort, and yet your already pulling pranks again!"

"What ever." Naruto grumbled, turning her head to glare at the wall in annoyance. "I don't really get what the problem is. All I did was save some people the time it would have taken to clean the bird crap off of the Hokage monument by covering it up a bit. It's not like I did any permanent damage to it!"

"What am I going to do with you, Naruto? And it's not just the Hokage monument! What about the Hyuga clan's undergarments?" Iruka shouted, ripping some of his hare out in agitation as he continued lecturing the blond nut job. "And calling that inappropriate dubockle 'covering up' is a joke! I can't believe you did that!"

Yes, you heard right, Naruto stole every pair of underwear and bra in the entire Hyuga compound and used them to, well, as Iruka-sensei pointed out, she used them to 'not-cover up' the Hokage monument.

How did she manage to 'not-cover up' the Hokage monument?

Well, she sewed every single one of the garments together to make what could only be called the worlds four biggest wander bras.

Thank Kami that some of the Hyuga men apparently wear long-johns under their robes, because she seriously doubted that she would have been able to manage it without them. It took her a little more then twenty long-johns for each bra strap, and as there were four bras, that meant that she used 160 long-johns! if it wasn't for the fact that the Hyuga clan was the largest clan in all of the shinobi nations, she probably wouldn't have been able to manage it.

Anyway, after that, she had stuffed as many bags of trash into the 'monumental bras' as she could.

If anyone ever asked her how she managed to do all of that without anyone ever noticing her until she was finished, she would probably tell them that it was just luck, but in all honesty, it was actually thanks to one of the three Jutsus she had created to aid her in her pranking over the years.

The Asoko ni mieru no Jutsu.

After years of having to deal with people interrupting her pranking, she finally had enough and created the Asoko ni mieru no Jutsu, or the 'look over there' technique, which basically makes an object repel peoples gaze for a few minutes. The only drawback that the technique seemed to have, as far as Naruto could tell, was that it only lasts about half a minute at a time, meaning that she had to constantly apply it again and again if she didn't want to get caught.

It also didn't cover up sounds, smell, or chakra signatures, so she constantly risked getting caught if she was working with anything loud or smelly, which really sucked because she had gone through a short faze where almost all of her pranks involved a handkerchief, a pound of manure, and a wet cat, which meant she had had way to many close calls for her liking, though most people always just assumed that someone had just let out a silent but deadly one.

Yep, if you ever smell something on the wind, don't foolishly believe that it's just your neighbor's farts, it's actually a little blond girl coming to get you.

Muahahahaha!

Oh, sorry, I went off a bit.

Anyway, the point is, she had worked for hours to create the 'look over there' technique, and she was very proud of it, which is why she hadn't told anyone about it yet, not even Mizuki-sensei.

"Hey, it's not like I hurt anyone." Naruto mumbled as Iruka continued his rant, which was already showing signs of being one of his longer winded ones, which usually lasted well over an hour unless someone stopped him early enough.

Luckily, Naruto's comment seemed to do the trick, because Iruka almost immediately stopped talking and glared at her for interrupting him.

Not that he actually had any idea of what she said, it was just the principle of the matter. He was the teacher, and she was the student, she wasn't supposed to interrupt him all the time like that.

"All right, Naruto, if that's the way you want it..." Iruka began, straightening up a bit and glaring down at her with a large angry tick mark on his forehead. "Everyone," He shouted, pointing at the rest of the class. "Outside, we're having a test today!"

"WHAT?" An overly annoying voice shouted from somewhere near the back of the class, which was quickly accompanied by barking sound.

Akamaru and his pet nin-dumby.

Akamaru, a small puppy with cute little brown ears, was the only nin-animal in the class, unless you counted Aburame Shino's Kikaichu bugs.

While Akamaru wasn't to bad, Naruto personally felt that getting to near his ever present pet stupid-person-in-training could cause just as much permanent damage as mustered gas could, plus it could also cause you to loose any and all memories of your childhood. (2)

Yep, he was definitely someone you wanted to stay away from if you ever wanted to be able to smell anything again without wanting to throw up.

Poor, poor, poor Akamaru. Considering that a dog sense of smell is way, way, way better (Naruto wasn't really sure just how much better it was, she just new it was better by a lot), she was pretty sure that the dog probably had a thousand and one times more difficulty handling his pet's smell then she did, and he had to live with him.

Poor, poor puppy, may his nose rest in peace.

"Great going Naruto!" The blond haired blue eyed banshee of the class, who just happened to be one of the two biggest 'I-want-Uchiha-babies' Sasuke-fangirl in the whole village, shouted as everyone made their way outside, completely cutting through Naruto's thoughts in the process.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Naruto! This is all your fault." Screeched banshee number two, a girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes that Naruto didn't actually think was all that bad, so long as you ignored the fact that she just happened to be the other biggest 'I-want-uchiha-babies' Sasuke-fangirl.

OK, so that wasn't completely true. She really was kind of bad now, but she hadn't always been that way. When Naruto had first met her shortly after getting out of the orphanage, before she had actually started at the ninja academy, she had actually been pretty nice.

The two of them had met at the park, which was actually Naruto's first time at a park in her entire life. When Naruto had gotten there, she had been so excited, having heard all the other orphanes talking about it. Of course, she had only heard them through the door that connected the hall to her, as she had taken to calling it whenever she thought about her old life over the past few years, cage.

Sadly, that excitement quickly gave way to anger when she saw several kids picking on a pink haired girl with a slightly oversized forehead. They were all gathered around her, which made it slightly difficult to see her completely, and were laughing at her and insulting her about her forehead.

When one of the kids threw sand in her eyes, Naruto practically lost it, having had to deal with that almost all of her life whenever someone came into her 'cage'. She had spent several weeks before enjoying life without being picked on, and it had made her realize that no one, and she did mean NO ONE, ever deserved to be treated like dirt.

So, seeing several people being cruel to the pink haired girl just didn't sit well with her.

So, Naruto, being the blond haired goof that she had proven herself to be, went over and got the group to leave Sakura alone, though she did manage to get a few bruises for her effort.

Anyway, the point is, after that, the two girls had become friends, but, a few days later (when she had started at the ninja academy), that all pretty much changed. Practically in the blink of an eye, the Sakura she had become friends with changed from being the nice and slightly shy girl to being the very bossy, very loud, and kind of a stuck up snob.

All just because of her then new friendship with one Yamanaka Ino, aka: the blond haired blue eyed banshee.

But Naruto didn't really care about all of that. She knew that her one time friend was still in there somewhere, even though the friendship had only lasted the span of about a week and a half. She was fully convinced that all she had to do was be persistent and then she would one day manage to get Sakura to talk to her again.

Well, be persistent, or kill Ino, she wasn't really sure which, and she was seriously starting to think that maybe the homicidal path might just be a bit easier.

Or, at the very least, a bit less painful.

Sighing heavily, and trying to brush the fact that her one time friend had once again snubbed her, Naruto got up and headed out the door to follow the rest of the class, completely ignoring the fact that her arms were still tied to her side.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once outside, and once Iruka-sensei had untied Naruto's arms, Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei explained what they were going to be doing today, once again claiming that it was all thanks to Naruto's less then satisfactory attitude even though the blond knew for a fact that they were going to be having this test anyway.

That was kind of the way it worked. If Naruto did anything wrong at the same time that Iruka-sensei had a test planed, then the blond would get blamed because Iruka felt, in a rather delusional way in Naruto's opinion, that if Naruto felt that others were getting in trouble for something that she did, then she wouldn't do them anymore.

Now, I'm not saying it would have worked anyway, but Naruto might have been a little easier to full if it wasn't for the fact that he always had the class schedule written up on an oversized calender on the wall.

Even if the rest of the class pretty much ignored it, as a prankster, she needed to know when Iruka-sensei was doing what, especially since he was the only person in the entire village that seemed to be able to catch her, mostly because he somehow knew exactly where she would hide, though she could never figure out how...

Anyway, the point is, if she didn't check the schedule to know what the scarred nosed chunin was doing on what days, then she wouldn't be able to get even half of the pranks that she ever did done.

But, let's hope that he never finds that out, or else he might take it down and really leave her without a way to plan around him.

"OK class, today we are going to test your practical aptitude in the shinobi arts." Mizuki-sensei began as Iruka-sensei went and set up the first part of the test, which turned out to be one of the easier ones. "First up, we'll be doing target practice. When I call your name, I want you to take a projectile of your choice, be it kunai, shuriken, senbon, or another, and come stand on this line. Then you will-"

At that point, Naruto, and about half of the class, tuned Mizuki's voice out, having herd the same instructions way to many times before to actually need to listen to them. The test were always the same. Come stand on this line, throw one of these objects, go over there and wait for everyone else to finish with the first part, when you hear your name called – get into the ring and fight your opponent in a sparing match (you loose if you get tossed out of the right, knocked unconscious, loose to many points by getting hit or messing up an attack, ect.), then perform all three of the basic Jutsu:

Bunshin no Jutsu (also known as the clone technique), sadly, she couldn't pull that one off even if her roman depended on it.

henge (also known as the transformation technique): she couldn't pull that one off very well either, but since she made up another Jutsu that was that does the same thing, but was a heck of a lot easier for her to pull off, it didn't really bug her all that much, it takes a lot more chakra then normal, but she can still turn into anything she wants, and as a bonus: it's solid too!

and lastly, Kawarimi no Jutsu (aka, the replacement technique): oddly enough, this one wasn't really all that hard for her, but she still didn't like using it because it took so much concentration for her to do it that it was almost impossible to use in practical application.

The point is, the long target test began, causing boredom and drowsiness across the land...

OK, so maybe that's going a bit far, but not by much.

Anyway, once she finally heard, which took a while because 'Uzumaki' was almost the last name on the list since they were going in alphabetical order, Naruto made her way up to where Mizuki-sensei told her to stand, and quickly pulled out a few shuriken she had recently bought at a shop near her apartment (which she was only able to do thanks to the 'henge 2'), and tossed them at the target, frowning slightly in annoyance when they hit around the outer ring, and frowning even more when two of them missed all together.

As stated before, no mater how much extra time she put into training with Mizuki-sensei, she never seemed to get any better. If anything, she seemed to be getting worse, at least that was Iruka-sensei's opinion.

"Naruto-" the scarred nosed ninja sighed, trying his best not to sound nearly as disappointed as her really was, which failed completely. "If you've been doing extra training with Mizuki-sensei-" he continued, completely missing the horrified look that suddenly made it's way onto Naruto's face when she realized that he was actually going to tell the entire class that she was getting extra help.

She seriously doubted that they would believe that she didn't' actually need it and that he was helping her out with some advanced stuff.

Even she wasn't foolish enough to even try that excuse.

"Then you should at least be able to hit the target with most of the shuriken by now." Iruka-sensei finished, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just mortified the poor girl standing in front of him.

'Sheesh! What is with old people now a days! Don't they remember what it was like in school!' Naruto practically shrieked in her head, which surprisingly sounded more banshee-ish then Sakura and Ino's 'Sasuke-kun' voices.

"So the dobe's been getting extra help?" The Inuzuka bastard roared with laughter, sending the rest of the class rolling on the ground, laughing their heads of at her.

"Good, if anyone need it, Naruto does!" Another kid shouted, one of the kids who, ironically, was even lower in the class then the blond was.

"Yeah, look at the target, he didn't even get a single one near the center!" A second laughed, causing a small vein to appear in Naruto's forehead."

Iruka-sensei finally seemed to get his mistake when the second person spoke, and tried, and failed, to fix it.

"Now, now, if Naruto's willing to get extra training in to better herself, there's nothing wrong with it. It just shows that she has the dedication and drive needed to be a shinobi." He started, trying to get the class to quite down, even if his attempt was kind of ruined thanks to the slightly embarrassed look on his own face at having just embarrassed a student without realizing it.

Naruto knew that he meant well, but it still irked her slightly that he would go and tell the entire class her business when it didn't concern them.

_'I mean, come on! He's a shinobi for crying out loud, he should know better then that!'_ she thought miserably as the class continued making fun of her.

"Dedication and drive? Last time I checked, you also had to have brains to be a shinobi, but I'm sure there's a first time for everything." this last comment, unfortunately for the speaker and the other two idiots that had spoken before her, caused Naruto to notice something that made her smirk slightly.

"Um, I'm sorry, but..." Naruto started, turning her full attention on the three kids who had just gotten themselves dubbed the 'permanent-prank-target-group'. "Aren't you three idiots even lower in the class then I am? If I'm stupid, doesn't that just make you pathetic?"

This statement caused most of the class to laugh slightly, mostly because it was true. While almost everyone picked on Naruto no matter what she did, she wasn't the worst in the class, just really, really close to it, which meant that everyone from Naruto on down were in danger of being removed from the class.

In the ninja academy, everyone was supposed to be given an equal chance (though the people from clan families were still given special treatment, even though that was supposed to be against the rules), but, once you proved that you have absolutely no talent, or at the very least no drive, they gave you the boot and told you to either put more effort into it next time, or not to come back. As it was, almost half the class was just about to be cut at the end of the week, and Naruto just happened to be smack dab in the middle of the list of students, meaning she was one of the few people who were in danger of getting cut, bust still actually had a chance to stay.

Unlike the three jerks, two of whom were screaming 'I-want-Uchiha-babies' Sasuke-fangirls (just not the biggest like Sakura and Ino), but that's not the point. The point is, all three of the jerks talking had absolutely no chance of staying since they were almost at the bottom of the class in almost every subject, including (but not limited to):

**Targeting: **You need to be able to hit the target, though _was_ one of the people that had issues in this area.

**Ninjutsu:** also known as performing the three basic Jutsu, plus performing the Nawanuke no Jutsu (rope escape technique, a Jutsu that lets you untie yourself whenever your tied up), and the Kakuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility Technique, which is basically using a shinobi cloak that let's you blend into walls and trees, so long as you use it correctly) Once again, Naruto had a bit of trouble in this department as well.

**Genjutsu and Genjutsu detection: **Know how to detect an illusion at the very least, and you get extra points if you can perform a Genjutsu (hahaha, yeah, like she'll ever be able to do that)

**Taijutsu:** Hand to hand combat. If it was tested based on how well you can perform your own clan's style or the schools style, Naruto would have flunked out of this as well, but luckily they only graded you based on how well you do in spars, and if there was one thing Naruto was good at, it was sparring. While she sucked at performing the actual katas, she was very resilient and could take a hit and keep on going, making her very hard to beat: She was only of the top three in the class when it came to the sparring matches.

**Kenjutsu:** you have to be able to fight with a weapon, which just happened to be one of the easiest class of the academy since they only had to fight with a kunai in their hands to pass (and if they couldn't, then they really, really, really shouldn't' be a shinobi)

**shinobi world history:** it was pretty much just a class about knowing which village was allied with which village in which war and who the Kage was at the time as well as what tactic was used to beat who... basically, it was world history and tactical analysis mixed into one (the overly anorexic looking tan chick with the green hair, also known as the second person to comment, couldn't even name Konoha's major allies, which is really bad because there is only one major shinobi village allied with Konoha: Suna),

**Konoha village history:** it's a kind self explanatory class, it's the history of the village, and considering the fact that the village was only a little over a hundred years old, that wasn't really a lot of history, though some people did still fail it. (what moron doesn't know that the current village leader is the Sandaime Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi?)

**poisons and antidotes:** basically, all you had to know was not to eat the mushroom with yellow dots, and you were good, or the purple flower with black and green seeds (if you don't know that DEADLY nightshade is toxic, especially when DEADLY is in the name, then please do us all a favor and leave),

**and last but not least: trapping and trap detection:** Making simple rope traps, and being able to spot a trap could save your life, and with all the pranking that Naruto did on a regular basis, she was the top of the class when it came to setting up traps, but was in the middle, though a bit more near the bottom then the top, when it came actually to detecting the traps

Stealth, evasion, and infiltration had all been on the list of classes you had to take and pass as well at one point, but Mizuki-sensei had removed them from the syllabus because he felt that the entire class was good enough that it was kind of pointless. (which really sucked because Naruto had practically flattened everyone else in the class at all three of those subject. The end of term test had been to try and infiltrate one of shinobi buildings in the village, grab something from there, and get out without getting caught. Almost everyone had chosen the academy, the Hokage's office (which was the easiest, ironically), or the council house, but not Naruto. Naruto had chosen the most high security building she could think of, one which just about nobody in the entire village even knew the location of because it was so top secret:

The ANBU headquarters.

It was easy, and funny. She just followed an ANBU she had spotted (OK, so, spotted was a strong term. Tricked into coming out of his hiding spot would have been a more accurate statement. Basically, she knew that the entire village hated her for some reason, and she knew that Sasuke-teme just had to have an ANBU or two watching him at all times because he was the last of the Uchihas, so she did the only thing that made sense: She set up a few rather hazardous pranks on the teme. The moment Sasuke-teme had to deal with said prank, she started looking around for hidden ANBU, and barely managed to find one, one who just so happened to be looking directly at her at the time. She couldn't be sure, but she felt that he must have been glaring at her for pranking his charge.)

Anyway, after she spotted the ANBU, she had tailed him as stealthily as she could (which means that he had absolutely no clue that he was being followed), and found the ANBU headquarters. She then spent close to three day spying on the place before finally slipping in, poring super glue all over the floors, walls, and ceiling (just for the fun of it) and stealing every single one of the ANBU masks she could find.

By the time the ANBU finally manged to get themselves unstuck, the test was already over and there was nothing they could do about it but take a walk of shame to the Hokage's office to explain how an academy student had managed to infiltrate the highest security building in the village, as well as to ask for the masks back (which just added more pain to the injury because each and every mask had been redecorated by the little three year-olds in the daycare center at the academy)

After that, she was given the highest grade for the test in the history of the school. (and yet, they still call her an idiot, kind of ironic, isn't it?)

Anyway, the point is, the three idiots that were making comments were doing even worse then Naruto was, and yet they still felt it was OK for them to insult her grades.

Idiots.

"That's enough, class!" Mizuki-sensei finally shouted after listening to the classes comments for a few minutes. "Everyone, get back to where you're supposed to be and stay quite, in case you have forgotten, this is a test. It might not be a written one, but I still expect each and every one of you to take it seriously and to stay quiet."

After the scolding, which was so surprising because it was usually Iruka-sensei that went into lecture mode, everyone quickly got back to their spots, be it in line for the target test or waiting over by the sparring area, and waited, slightly surprised at getting scolded by Mizuki-sensei.

"Stupid-stupid people." Naruto grumbled as she made her way over to the area to wait for her turn to be called again.

Once everyone had finished with the targeting test and were waiting for the sparing matches to start, Iruka-sensei started calling out peoples names in pairs, starting with the people with the lowest Taijutsu scores, though it was a full on sparring match and not a Taijutsu match, and ending with the highest.

Two by two, the students all took their turns. As Naruto was in the top three in Taijutsu in her class, though it was only because of her ability to get back up after getting knocked down, she knew she would either be in the second to last match, or the final. She wasn't really sure which one it would be, because she and Kiba were pretty much tied when it came to that particular grade, but she was really, really hoping that she didn't have to fight Hinata.

It wasn't that the blue haired, shyer then should be possible girl wasn't good a fighting or that she didn't like her. She also wasn't delusional enough to think that Hinata was weak and couldn't hurt her, because she knew better then that. Hinata was a Hyuga, and more then that, she had one heck of a forward jab when she was really angry.

No, it was just that she really didn't want to hurt her. Hinata was one of the few people in the class that didn't completely get on Naruto's nerves.

Plus she was way to nice to actually hurt.

Luckily, when the second to last match was finally called, it wasn't her that was fighting in it, it was Kiba, meaning that he was the one that was going to be fighting the Hyuga heiress.

The match was quick, and ended pretty much how most of the class expected it with Kiba simply knocking Hinata out of the ring without actually hurting her much, though, as always, he only managed it because she didn't want to hurt him.

Then, it was Naruto's and Sasuke-teme's turn.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

(1) This is my explanation for how Naruto managed to paint the Hokage monument at the beginning of the series.

(2) No, I'm not bashing Kiba, he's one of my favorite guys in the series, but I felt that Naruto wouldn't be to happy with him always putting her down and calling her loser, so she would probably have less then happy thoughts about him.

**OK, question time, should I actually put the match at the start of the next chapter, or just skip it? **

**(PS, you can still vote on the pairing, You have until the Exams!**

**Please review, the longer it takes for me to get reviews, the longer I take to update (why update if no one is reading?)**


	5. As The Years Go By: Age 9 part 2

**Chapter 005: As The Years Go By: Age 9 again**

**Summory: **What if Naruto was a girl, and what if his mother's unique chakra was actually a Kekkei Genkai? FemNaru!

**Pairing:** GirlNaruto/? (you guys get to vote on it, just tell me what _guy_ you want it to be an in the end, the one with the most requests will probably be it)

**Rating:** Currently it's only T, but I may very well change it to M at a later time.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to Naruto in any form, I do not own Naruto or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort, I am simply a fan that wrote this for my amusement as well as for the amusement of my friends. I also do not own Final Fantasy 9, any other Final Fantasy series, or One Piece for that matter either. No money was made from this in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money anyway. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters. I also do not own any of the Final Fantasy stuff, so please don't so me for using them in this either. Once again, I don't have any money, so please don't sue me.

**Note: **Yes, I know people hate it when people put a 'review poll' up, but it's just easier for me to do the pairing poll this way that way I don't have to go through the entire anime and write down EVERY SINGLE GUYS NAME. Seriously, there are over a hundred different male characters through the entire serious that could be pared with her, and as I'm letting you guys all decide the pairing, putting that many choices in a poll wouldn't be practical, so don't go shouting at me about it. If you don't think it would be that hard, here's a little example of the annoyance it would be to list all the male characters (especially since I said that I am willing to bring dead people back t o life):

Zaku Abumi, Muta Aburame, Mujini Anano, First Animal Path's former body, Sandayū Asama, Asura Path's former body, Shibito Azuma, Baiu, Monzaemon Chikamatsu, Chiriku, Chūkichi, Dan, Deidara, Dōshin, En no Gyōja, Fū, Fudō, Mizore Fuyukuma, Gandō, Gari, Gatō, Hayate Gekkō, Gennō, Gennō's son, Gen'yūmaru, Gitai, Haido, Haku, Han, Hanzō, Harusame, Sakumo Hatake, Hāto, Head Ninja of Kumogakure, Hiruko, Hiruko (missing-nin), Hōki (Takumi), Kisame Hoshigaki, First Hoshikage, Third Hoshikage, Hotarubi, Mangetsu Hōzuki, Human Path's former body, Hizashi Hyūga, Ibushi, Ichi, Ishidate, Jibachi, Jiga, Jigumo, Jiraiya, Jirōbō, Kaguya Clan Patriarch, Kaiza, Kajika.

And that's not even half of them (this was taken from wiki, so there might be some names spelled wrong, because I didn't check it. I just listed them as an example of why I'm not putting this up as poll on my profile)

Note 2: please try to figure out what show I took a scene from for this chapter.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Short rant about things I hate in Naruto fics: OK, lately I've been reading a lot of fics, especially Naruto fanfics, and I've come to notice a few growing trends of idiocy that is starting to make me hate Naruto fics as I just can't seem to find one that doesn't, at some point, have one of these stupid things happen in them.

The first is when there are Naruto fics where Naruto goes back in time (which is completely fine) keeping his older body (also completely fine) and the author makes a point of making it clear that Naruto is supposed to be at the same strength that he was after or right before fighting Pain (also fine). What isn't fine is that they then have Naruto struggle against 1 chunin. Yes, after claiming that Naruto is strong enough to fight an S rank nin, they then make him half to struggle to beat a single fuckin chunin and then wander why people get angry.

Probably because that makes no fucking sense.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

And lastly, before we FINALLY start the chapter I mean, I would like to say thanks to a couple of readers for not attacking me for being so late and behind on my updating (actually, I just feel the need to make a couple of coments to these specific readers because of the reviews that they left and the entertainment they gave me)

To SasuNaru4everGirl : Dear god woman, stay away from the sugar! (or caffeine, which ever it is that get's you this way) oh, and thanks for the review, it made me feel so much better.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

_(Demon or Inner Voice)_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Teme Vs Dobe

When the two of them heard their names get called, both Naruto and Sasuke made their way onto the large sparing area where they would be fighting and faced each other.

"Alright, as stated before, this is an all out spar. Nin, Ken, Gen, and Taijutsu are all aloud. Fighters ready?" Iruka called out to the class as he wrote down the match up on a his clipboard. "Begin!"

As soon as the two fighters were given the signal, Naruto quickly tossed a few shuriken at Sasuke, which he easily deflected before charging at her, attempt to take her head of with a rather dangerous high kick.

Ducking under the kick, Naruto quickly rolled to the side before whipping out one of her legs in an attempt to swipe the raven haired shinobi-in-training's legs out from under him. Unfortunately, though she was considerably faster then he was do to all the times she had to escape both ANBU after her pranks and angry mobs from time to time (though it would probably take kami herself to get anyone to admit that she was faster then the Teme), she only managed to clip the heal of Sasuke's left foot as he jumped over her leg.

On his way back down to the ground, Sasuke lashed out his leg and tried to slam the heal of the same foot she had hit into her stomach, only to miss when she once again rolled out of the way.

For several seconds, the battle was spent with Sasuke simply trying to hit or kick Naruto while our blond hero simply dodged, barely managing to get out of the way in time.

Getting tired of Naruto always dodging his attacks, Sasuke jumped back and away from the battle before running through several quick hand seals, finishing with the tiger sign as he took in a deep breath.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**" he shouted as he let loose the fire Jutsu, much to the surprise of most of the entire class, as well as the two senseis. (1)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Impressive." Mizuki said off to the side as Iruka wrote down a few notes on his clipboard, feeling just as impressed as his colleague did.

"To have learned a technique like that at such a young age..." Iruka trailed off, completely amazed at what Sasuke had just done.

Their surprise at what Sasuke had just down was quickly over shadowed by the surprise they felt at what happened next. It was one thing for the Uchiha survivor, a prodigy, to do something so advanced, but what Naruto did really surprised them.

"Go Sasuke-kun! Kick that idiots butt!" everyone heard Sakura shouting happily as she jumped up and down, trying to ignore her inner self's cheers, which were starting to drown at her's in her head.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seeing the large ball of fire coming straight towards her, Naruto quickly ran through a set of her own hand seals, deciding to use one of her own Ninjutsus.

"Dog, boar, boar, tiger, snake, boar, tiger" she mumbled quietly as she ran through each seal before finally finishing with the tiger seal and shouting her Jutsu. "**Asoko ni mieru no Jutsu! (Look over there Jutsu)**"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she quickly dove to the side and rolled out of the way before jumping back to her feet while everyone was watching the fireball slam into the very same spot that she had been standing on just moments before. Thanks to her Asoko ni mieru no Jutsu and the fact that only an idiot would actually stair into a burning flame, everyone thought that Naruto had gotten hit with the Jutsu. Since she was now practically invisible, sort of, she could just run up to Sasuke and knock his lights out for trying to turn her into a serving of extra crispy barbeque.

And that's exactly what she did.

Using the fact that no one could actually see her, Naruto quickly ran across the short sparring area and preformed a high kick, slamming the hear of her foot into Sasuke's chin and subsequently causing herself to become momentarily visible before vanishing again, which was yet another weakness the Jutsu had.

Everyone looked at just about everything around except you so long as you didn't touch another living creature. The moment you do, everyone can suddenly focus on you again, but when you get away from the person or animal, they stop focusing on you yet again.

The moment her foot connected with Sasuke's chin, everyone gasped in surprise, having still been looking at the scorch mark on the ground where she had been standing before the fire ball in an attempt to find some trace of her death. (or in Iruka's case, worrying about weather or not she had gotten hurt as he seriously doubted she would be killed from one stupid fireball Jutsu after everything she had been through. He might not act like it, but really does care about his most annoying student.)

Not wanting to give up her advantage, and knowing that she only had a few more seconds before the Jutsu wore off, Naruto quickly ruched Sasuke again and delivered a few more kicks, surprising the raven haired boy even more as he was unable to figure out what the heck was going on.

One second she was there, and the next she was gone, making it nearly impossible for him to land a hit or even block.

Grunting in pain after yet another kick to the stomach, Sasuke quickly ran through the same set of hand seals as before, preforming another 'Great Fireball Technique'.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**" he shouted, aiming for the airing right in front of him.

"Shit!' the all heard Naruto shout as she once again dove out of the way, barely managing to get out of the way of the giant fireball right before her 'Look Over There Technique' finally ran out.

"Dobe!" Sasuke demanded as the blond slowly got to her feet and glared right back at the now annoyed Uchiha. "What was that technique!" he demanded, gritting his teeth as she looked at him defiantly. (2)

"None ya-damn business, that's what." she said flatly, refusing point blank to tell the spoiled little brat about her Jutsu.

She created it, and there was no way she was about to give it up to anyone, dang it!

"Tell me how you did that, now!" He shouted at her, getting more and more angry at the fact that she was almost completely ignoring him now and was simply looking at her nails instead of paying him any attention.

"Hm...?" she grunted, looking away from her hands to look over at him. "Did you say something?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto's laid back attitude, along with her question, caused both of the chunin present to sweatdrop slightly. Just about every single shinobi in the village had seen Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi in action, and Naruto's was eerily similar to that of what Kakashi would have said if he was in the same situation as the blond was now. It was so similar that it caused a slight feeling of Déjà vu for the two chunin.

"Hey! Don't ignore Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura and Ino shouted angrily at the orange clad girl, clearly angry at the fact that she had ignored their crush. (2)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gritting his teeth and feeling more then just a little angry at having his demands brushed off so easily like that, Sasuke quickly launched into attack once again. This time, when he attacked, he threw several kunai and shuriken while going in for right feint and a left punch to the blonds face in an attempt to knock her off balance.

Unlike the previous time, Naruto was having a bit of difficulty dodging teme's attacks. It seemed that his anger was helping him move a little faster then before, and though it wasn't by much, it was just enough to make it nearly impossible for her to dodge. The only reason she had been able to dodge his moves before had been because of the fact that she was so much faster then him, but with the added boost in speed his anger seemed to give him, along with his superior Taijutsu, his hits were getting closer and closer to landing a hit, until finally-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"YEAH! GO SASUKE-KUN!" the pink haired and blond haired banshees screeched in unison as the crush finally landed a solid hit to the side of Naruto's face.

"Ha! I knew that blond baka couldn't be as good as my Sasuke-kun! The technique before must have just been a freak accident. He probably just messed up some Jutsu he saw someone else perform and it turned him invisible for a minute or something!" Sakura shouted, getting a nod from the other idi- I mean fan-girls.

"Yeah, there's no way my Sasuke-kun could get tricked by something like that." Ino said added, completely ignoring the fact that Sakura had called Sasuke 'her Sasuke-kun'.

She'd ignore it for now, and just kill her later for it.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dazed slightly, Naruto stumbled back from the punch, then again as she was struck in the face yet again, and then again.

Determined to get away from the hits, Naruto jumped backwards as far as she could while still managing to stay in the arena, only to have to dodge right a second later when Sasuke followed her an attempted to give her yet another strike to the face, still clearly pissed that she had managed to land not just one, but several hits on him and knew a Jutsu that he didn't.

This time as Naruto dodge to the side, instead of Sasuke following her, he jumped back as well, putting a little bit of space between them as he started breathing hard, clearly winded from keeping up with her superior speed.

Only feeling slightly winded do to her abnormal stamina, Naruto took the opportunity of her short reprieve to look around, only to find that she was standing on the very corner of the large square sparing area with Sasuke standing directly diagonally from her, making it quite clear that she was utterly and completely trapped.

_'Well, this totally blows.'_ the blond sighed mentally as she quickly started running through the hand seals necessary for her 'look over there' Jutsu.

Sadly, she didn't get the chance to complete the Jutsu as Sasuke quickly tossed each and every single kunai and shuriken that he had at her, clearly not wanting to let her get the chance to preform any Jutsu as he wasn't really sure what the heck she could do and wasn't at all to keep on the idea of having a repeat of the invisible fight that they had had before.

Seeing the practical wall of weapons coming straight for word, Naruto froze in surprise, having not been expecting it, and being a little intimidated by the sheer amount of weapons that were now flying at her. (How the heck can he carry that many? Or throw that many at once, for that matter?)

Smirking slightly at his supposed victory, Sasuke was in for yet another rude awakening when, instead of the throwing weapons slamming into Naruto, the went around her.

And not the normal way either. (A/n: yes, I know you've been waiting for it, finally, the first part of her Kekkei Genkai!)

It would have been normal if they had simply been aimed at the area around her, or simply miss thrown, but that wasn't the case. No, each and every one of the weapons had been right on target. The problem was, when they weapons had gotten close enough to her, they had all acted as though the wind had changed their projection or something, and it had happened in a complete sphere.

Right as they were about to hit her, the kunai and shuriken had slowly arched away from and around her in the shape of a sphere before shooting off in random directions, leaving the blond completely unharmed.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Everyone was surprised at what they had just seen. Yet again, Naruto hadn't just gotten out of the way of Sasuke's attack, the blond had done it in a rather amazing way.

"No fair! That's totally cheating! She should be disqualified!" (two guesses as to who it is?)

Though Iruka was just as surprised and dazed as everyone else was, his teaching instincts made it impossible for him to ignore the pink haired girl's out burst like that.

Hurono Sakura was yet another student he seriously feared for if she ever managed to become a ninja. Her fangirl attitude would one day get her killed if he didn't do something about it, and he was determined to not let that happen, just as he was determined not to let Naruto get himself killed either.

"Sakura," He began, getting the girl's attention. "Two things. One, what Naruto just did, while very unconventional, is completely within the rules, just as all Jutsu are. Secondly, if you were watching as closely as you should have been to the fight and not just Sasuke, then you would have seen that Naruto did that just now by complete accident, meaning that I seriously doubt that she even knows how she did it to begin with."

Feeling a little embarrassed at having been scolded by her teacher, Sakura quickly quieted and returned to the fight, only to see that it was pretty much over as Naruto had accidentally stumbled outside of the ring in surprise at what she had just done.

All the while, as everyone was talking about what had just happened, no one noticed the strange look that had appeared in Mizuki's eyes when he saw what Naruto did.

_'I've seen that somewhere before, but where?' _he thought in confusion.

While he couldn't place it, he was almost sure that he had seen that exact same strange ability before, and not only that, he was also relatively sure that it was actually a part of a Kekkei Genkai.

_'Hm... maybe I should send a message to Orochimaru-sama about this. If I'm right about whatever it is the demon brat just used, then I thing that I might have another special package to send to my master.'_ the white haired bast- I mean man thought vindictively as he smirked darkly at the blond girl.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

(1) Sasuke's clan was killed when he was 6, but it shows in both the anime and manga that he learned the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) just before they died.

(2) As stated before, I will be having both Sasuke and Sakura change for the better later, but for right now, they are still just the annoying morons that they were through out much of the anime and manga series.

**Ok, now on to the more important statement, for those of you who read my other fics: 'My life in One Piece', and 'My Life in One Piece 2: Zoro Version', please go over to either my profile page, or to 'My life in One Piece 2: Zoro Version''s update as there is something important up with it at the moment that i think you might want to check out. **

******oOoOoOoOoOoOo**  


**(PS, you can still vote on the pairing, You have until the Exams!**

**Please review, the longer it takes for me to get reviews, the longer I take to update (why update if no one is reading?)**


	6. MAJOR AN

Hey guys, this isn't an update. it's me informing you that my stories my get taken down.

Recently, i left a review on a twilight fanfic. It was a comment on bella's actions: ' ... he tells her not to to them everything, so she tells them everything... what a moron.'

Now, as you can see, no where did i insult the author, no where did i attack them, i just commented on bella's actions, then went on to read the rest of the story, as i was really enjoying it, i just felt that bella's action was not that smart.

The reply i got from that was a really affended, and very rude, message. I felt a little bad, because the author clearly thought that i was insulting THEM. some how, some way, the author honestly took the comment as me calling him/her a moron (though i still can't see how).

So i tried to reply, unfortunately i had been blocked (seriously?) So, i did very somethiny stupid. i signed out and left another review, this time trying to clear things up: saying, 'i wasn't talking about you, i was talking about bella. PS. blocking people for commenting on a characters actions is childish and doesn't usually work'.

Now, the closest i can see that to being insulting is the wording on the blocking people comment. which i should have probably have gone without, but it had a good point. Probably still shouldn't have said that last bit, but still had a good point.

However, i got this very bullying message afterwards, which basically insulted me by insinuating that i am stupid, called me 'mean and nasty' for my comment on bella, and then accused me of attacking and harassing the author.

?_? what? attacking and harassing the author? how?

Calling bella a moron for doing the very thing she was just told not to? - not attacking or harassing the author.

Clarifying that i was referring to bella? not attacking or harassing the author.

After reading the reply a few times, and finding myself really offended by the rude comments and insults. i decided to head to bed and deal with it the next day.

when i got up the next day, I was still really annoyed at the things said to me. so, i looked the author up, and sure enough, the author has left comments just like mine for other people: calling bella a jerk, insulting charlie, renne, and edward as well. also making comments about jacob. and my little 'what a moron' comment on bella get THAT reaction?

Last thing i did, I reread the e-mail i got from that author. it pissed me off so much.

So i finally replied: I pointed out that their insults were uncalled for, that their bullying techniques were childish, belittling, and uncalled for. pointed out that they, by using all those insults, by belittling me, are a bully.

i clarified what attacking someone ACTUALLY means, and that they had done it, not me. and i pointed out how they had made similar comments to others and yet are flipping out about mine? Hypocrites.

So, i'm probably going to be reported, because i DO NOT let people attack me like that. i have, in the past, left some people some really nasty reviews, and i have always owned up to it and apologized for it, but this was not one of them. Saying a characters actions weren't that smart isn't attacking someone, and really didn't deserve to have me attacked like that. I didn't deserve to be insulted, belittle, or have even half the things that were said to me said to me.

Anyway, the point is, i might have my stories taken down, and if that happens, i'll probably put them up on archiveofourownor something.


End file.
